Gifted
by Kennedy Wolf Cullen
Summary: Aro finds a strange girl in Volterra.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Welcome to my new story! Right now, I can't get through to my beta, so I decided to post this story.

California Diaries will continue soon. Luna hasn't been forgotten! Feel free to invite me on Facebook. All news and extras will be posted there ;)

Read, enjoy and drop me a review ;)

* * *

**Aro's Point of View**

It was one of those rare days that I was allowed to walk the streets of Volterra alone. Or as alone as I was allowed to be. My guard was around, but they stayed well hidden so I could have my privacy. I could feel them following me, watching me as I dissolved into the crowd. Mostly, I tried to ignore them. It was only a temporary illusion that I was peacefully alone. But it was an illusion I welcomed.

The sky was gray and the crowd swallowed me easily, despite my black cloak and my dark eyes. It had been a while since I hunted; the smell of humans close by making it hard to control my blood lust. My walk was aimless, leading me into the crowded market place. It seemed like an ordinary day.

Somewhere, just a few feet away, there was a commotion. Someone had taken something without paying, so I moved forward to watch.

"Hey! You!" A shop owner called. "Come back here! Stop her!"

A young woman ran in my direction, her head covered with a black hood. As she tried to duck past me, I grabbed her covered arm. The hood slipped from her head, revealing thick curls of dark chocolate brown and eyes of layered green. She was the most beautiful young woman I had seen in my centuries of existence. When I touched her, she began to scream in pain. Surprised by her reaction, I broke my grip on her arm and took a step back. I was hardly ever taken by surprise, but this girl was different to anything I had ever seen.

She fell to the ground, tears streaming down her lovely face while her chest raised and fell in broken sobs. The stolen red apples rolled away from her as she pulled her cloak tightly around her vulnerable form.

"I'm so sorry!" A male voice said, rushing to the girl. "She's young and still has much to learn."

The male vampire paid off the shopkeeper and knelt down swiftly beside the girl.

"Persephone?" He asked her, carefully. "Are you okay?"

She sobbed her response and he picked her up gingerly. The vampire male had long blond hair and black eyes; defiantly thirsty. He wore torn jeans and a loose t-shirt. Persephone curled up into his shoulder, hiding her face in his hair.

"Some... thing... new!" She gasped, almost laughing but still sobbing in pain. "Some... thing... different."

The two of them disappeared into the gloom of an alley, leaving her stole goods splayed out like blood on the road.

* * *

Even hours after the event, I was thinking about the girl.

I couldn't get the mysterious woman out of my mind, like she had cast a spell on me to force me to stay focused on her. Maybe I had been alone for too long, never having found my soul mate. My brothers, Caius and Marcus, had found their other halves lifetimes before. Athenodora and Didyme were devoted to their husbands, just as their husbands were dedicated to them.

Something clicked in my mind. She looked about eighteen, but some how she seemed older. I could hear the quick beat of her heart, the sharp intake of her breath. I could see the unusual color of her fascinating eyes, the red flush that trained her pale skin. I could smell her, a mix between the sweetest blood I had ever smelt and the finest perfume in the world.

Something seemed strange about the beautiful girl and her pet vampire. This was something I had only ever seen once before. Bella and Edward. Isabella was a beautiful young vampire now, married to her beloved Edward Cullen.

Could this be the same? Was this Persephone in love with a vampire?

As I thought about her, more and more questions were raised, but most I had no answer for.

* * *

**Persephone's Point of View**

I danced around our small apartment, buzzing with the fresh energy of a new gift. Chuckling quietly, I longed to try out my new power. This was one of the strongest powers I had acquired in my travels.

"That's enough, Persephone." Graham said behind me.

I spun delicately to face my blond vampire friend. His black eyes glinted darkly, dangerous.

"You really shouldn't wait so long to feed." I said, putting my hands on my hips. "You know it only makes you grumpy."

He growled. "Do you even know who that was? That man in the market place?"

I rolled my eyes. "Please, Gray."

Graham grabbed my arm and I saw everything that he had ever thought, what he was thinking. The beautiful vampire girl he had once loved; Stacy. The day he found me next to my mother's dead body. Aro Volturi, the most powerful vampire in existence.

"Oh... my... crap!" I said slowly. "That was so amazing."

Graham let me go and began to pace. "Aro is stronger than us. He's stronger than you! Persephone, this time I might not be able to protect you."

I looked at my companion. "You worry too much, Gray. You keep forgetting, I'm not a normal human girl."

He came up to me and put his hands on my cheeks, giving me another glance into his mind.

"I know." He moaned softly. "I've always known."

I smiled at him. "Look, go out of the city for a while. Feed and then come back to me."

He looked at me, longing in his eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Gray, I've been with you for over fifty years now." I chuckled. "I think I can look after myself for a few hours."

Graham smiled. "Stay safe, child."

He hugged me one last time before he left.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Hey guys and girls! If you like this story, go check out more of my work!

I'm starting a new Luna story called "Luna Eclipse!" It's all human and it's gonna be pretty rocking!!! :)

Thanks to the following for reviewing. Love you guys ;) NonrealityRocks, musicluver9001, Evolette17 and Marcus fan.

* * *

**Persephone's Point of View**

***My Story***

I am a vampire. Well, kind of.

Half of me is human, the other half is vampire. My mother was a gypsy and she traveled with some strange circus. I had never met my father, but I knew he was a vampire; my very existence proved that.

The day I came into the world was the day my mother died. I never got to speak to her and I often found myself wondering what she was like. At the time, I was a little too young and naïve to understand what I was and what I had done. Grey and his mate, Stacy, had found me next to my mothers body. I was covered in blood and shivering. They kindly took me in and raised me.

The first gift I had was my own. It was a leeching gift. When Stacy picked me up, I leeched my very first gift. Stay was able to see what gifts humans and vampires had; this gift served me well during my travels. We also discovered that when my body made a copy of any type of gift, the whole process caused me a lot of pain while my donor felt no effect.

I was only with Grey and Stay for about five years when Stacy disappeared. Neither of us knew what happened to her or where she went. Grey had hope that she was still alive, but I had my doubts.

Before Grey and I ended up in Volterra, I had eight different gift. The main gift, the one that was truly mine, was the leeching gift. I picked up the gift to partially see into the future somewhere in America. I was also able to read minds at a distance, but Aro's mind reading gift was stronger and more useful. During my stay in Africa, I had picked up a mind shield as well as a gift to control animals. My final gifts I had acquired in Australia. The first was one that shielded my movement and scent. The last gift was a mind shield I could force out of my body so I could protect others.

As I grew physically and mentally, I grew stronger in power. I became afraid of myself, afraid of becoming a monster.

* * *

My mind snapped out of my dream thoughts of the past as I woke up. Grey wasn't in the apartment, but he had left a note telling me he went for a hunt and I wasn't allowed to leave the house.

I picked at a bowl of cereal, my body craving the warm taste of blood instead of cold mush. We weren't allowed to hunt or feed in the city because of some stupid Volturi rule. My thirst won out over my rationality, so I got my keys and left the apartment.

Once I had gotten out of the city walls and out of sight, I tapped into my gifts. I hid my scent from everything because I didn't want to be found. Not by Grey or by the Volturi. I was sure I was hidden, so I began to run at vampire speeds. The air pulled at my hair, making me feel alive and real. I was far enough away from the city, so I stopped. The sun was bright, making the blue sky of the clear day brighter. My skin sparkled slightly, not enough to give me away as an unnatural creature.

I found a meadow and I gazed at it in awe. The grass was the purest green I had ever seen; the emerald only broken by multi colored wild flowers. My attention was so wrapped up in the meadow that I dropped all my shields and forgot about the hunt. Dropping to my knees, I began to gather flowers. The sweet scent of wild perfume filled the air around me. Everything was warm and clear and perfect. I braided the flowers into my hair before I lay in a pool of warm sunlight. My eyes grew heavy and I slipped into a dream world of flowers and grass.

My body hadn't even drifted into a slumber when I felt a shadow pass over me. I gave an involuntary shiver and opened my eyes. Figuring that it was nothing and that night had fallen while I slept, I looked around, confused by the sunlight that still surrounded me. I found myself looking into an unfamiliar pair of blood red eyes.

"Hello." The vampire said to me in a perfect voice. "I am Felix."

In my calmest and most human manner, I stood up. My green eyes never moved from Felix's red ones. I remained silent, not offering my name to a member of the Volturi guard.

Felix smiled at me. "Don't be frightened, young one."

I snorted at the comment. I might only have appeared to be eighteen, but I was really about fifty years old. Maybe I was even older that this vampire who stood before me.

"My master just wants to talk to you, my child." He said.

_**Aro**_. We thought at the same time. Except my tone was bitter and resentful, where Felix seemed to hold more respect and awe.

"Thank you, Felix." I said carefully. "Unfortunately, it's getting late and my mate is expecting me home. Pass on my regards to your master for me."

Felix moved in front of me, blocking my path. Another vampire joined us and I was trapped between them with no where to turn.

"Come now, young one." The new vampire said. "Let's not make this task more difficult than it already is. We won't take up too much of your time."

I could feel the lie in this voice, all dark and seductive. A promise of freedom, a freedom that was not guaranteed. I was still seen as a human girl, and I would have to pay the human price for my "crime" of having too much knowledge. As a human, I wasn't suppsoed to know that vampires existed and the cost of this knowledge was death. I swallowed, taking a small step back. The reality was that there was no escape for me now unless I exposed myself for what I really was.

"Fine." I spat at the vampires. "I'll come peacefully, but first I require a formal introduction to my captors."

The new vampire smiled at me. "My name is Demitri."

I smiled back at him, feeling that if we met under different circumstances we could have been friends.

Since the vampires still saw me as human, Demitri picked me up. The second we came into contact, I began to whimper in agony. A new gift was traveling though my body, melding its self into my mind. The tracking gift made it's way into my mind, finding it's new home. The two guards looked at me in worry, but there was no surprise in their eyes.

I began to wonder how they had found me. How much did Aro Volturi know about me?

* * *

**Aro's Point of View**

I was sitting in the throne room, my brothers on either side of me. We were waiting the return of the guard, hopefully with my newest prize in their custody.

The doors flung open and Persephone was dragged in by Felix. She was screeching at my guards, making her demands for freedom. Tears streaked down her lovely face as she glared at me. I saw no hint of fear in her eyes, only anger.

_Perfect_! I hissed in my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Today and tomorrow are holidays in Sunny South Africa (Even though it's not really sunny right now, but anyway!) So, this is me working on my stories!!!! :D YEAH, GO TEAM!!!

For those of us freaks who follow Luna's story: Let me know what you think about me doing a new Luna story (All human!) and what you think about the Diaries. If your not reading the Diaries, go check them out!

Feel free to invite me on Facebook under Kennedy Summers. There are lots of story hints posted in my very random statuses as well as update info. Who knows, I might even post a spoiler or too ;)

Shout out to: Paige_FF5fan, Aranel Mirfain, NonrealityRocks, musicluver9001 and Marcus fan!

So now, read and enjoy. Oh, and don't forget to review!

* * *

**Aro's Point of View**

I stood up from my throne and walked over to the human girl. Demetri and Felix were still holding the beautiful girls arms. She shot me a very dirty look as she struggled against my guards hold.

"Let go of me, you freaks." She yelled, thrashing about.

"Welcome to Volterra." I said to her. "I am Aro Volturi."

"I know who you are!" She spat. "Now order your guards to let me go!"

I knelt down so we were face to face and took her face in my hands, forcing her to look into my eyes. My mind tried to invade hers, but I kept coming up against a barrier. Only once before in my entire existence had I come across something similar to this. Isabella Swan.

"You really are a fascinating creature." I said to Persephone. "I wonder if..."

"NO!" She screamed, as if she saw my intentions. "NO, NO! NO!"

I rose and took a step back, my eyes still on the young girl.

"Jane?" I asked the room.

My favorite member of my guard moved forward.

"Yes, master?" The girl said.

"Would you mind?" I asked.

"No!" Persephone screamed. "Please, no!"

Jane moved forward, her red eyes fixed on the human. Persephone met her gaze while struggling against the guards that still held her. Jane increased her gift and I watched as Demetri and Felix flinched from the waves of Jane's gift. Persephone, on the other hand, snarled at Jane. Otherwise Persephone seemed unaffected by the pain Jane was trying to cause.

My mind was focused on a situation that was similar. It wasn't even that long ago, but my perfect memory held onto every detail. The only difference from then and now was that Persephone didn't have a champion like Isabella did. My young human beauty was alone and almost defenceless in a sea of vampires.

Persephone turned her calm gaze to me, her eyes dead but showing no pain or fear.

"Are you quiet done?" She spat at me. "You've had your little test, now let me go free."

I was surprised that such a young girl spoke in a manner that belonged in a different time. I could not pick up an accent in her voice, nor any words that belonged to modern slang.

"Extraordinary!" I said, clapping my hands. "How old are you, child?"

"Eighteen." She answered, too smoothly.

It was as if this line was well practiced, but it was imposable for her to be older. Nothing quiet fit together, but somehow it worked out perfectly. I knelt down before her, looking into her beautiful eyes once again. My cool fingers touched her warm skin and I wondered if the child was sick. She pulled her face out of my grasp, turning to look at her captors. She began to fight against their grasp, but she couldn't get free. When she saw her efforts were in vain, she hissed like an angry cat.

"Release her." I commanded.

With out a question, the two vampires let Persephone free. She fell to the ground and remained motionless for a few seconds. Once she was sure that there would be no attack on her, she rose. I followed her action, not letting my eyes leave her face. Her green eyes showed only anger and hate towards me and my family.

"Am I free to go?" She hissed, placing her hands on her hips and looking at me with defiance.

"No." Cauis answered in my place.

Persephone turned on him. She moved to stand in front of him.

"Why not?" She demanded.

Cauis chuckled. "Young one..."

"No!" She yelled in reply. "I just wish to return home to my mate and my home. We'll leave tonight and cause you no further troubles."

"You are a human who knows too much. You are a liability." Cauis said to her. "The price for your knowledge is death."

She nodded. "Then be done with it."

"Wait, my brothers." I said. "There is another option."

Persephone turned to me and scoffed. "I will not be turned into a vampire and I will not join your guard. All I request is the freedom to return home.

"Brothers." Didyme said. "Reconsider, please. She is only a child."

My sister was using her gift, making everyone in the chamber feel happy and at ease. The only person who seemed unaffected was Persephone.

"Come, young one. Let us discuss this issue later. I have the feeling you want to be refreshed when we explore this topic at a later time." My sister said, taking the humans hand.

Persephone gave a sharp intake of breath before she began to scream in pain. She fell to the ground and began to sob into the tiles.

"No more." The human sobbed. "Please. No more."

I glanced at my sister. "Maybe..."

"Leave her." Didyme scolded.

I chose to ignore my sister and moved closer to Persephone. Placing a cautious hand on her chocolate brown hair, I began to smooth out her curls. She stirred and clutched herself to my cool body, as if I was her only support left in the world.

"Didyme." I whispered. "Go prepare a bath for her. Then will you please find a room for our guest?"

I picked up the shivering human and carried her out of the chamber.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hey! Sorry for taking a while to update! I had a concussion and we moved houses. Our Internet isn't up and running yet, but that should be fixed soon :)

Thank you so much for the reviews! Shout outs to: musicluver9001, NonrealityRocks, Aranel Mirfain, AurorVSDeatheater, Marcus fan and xxcharlie93xx...

So now, read... review and enjoy! :D

* * *

**Persephone's Point of View**

Once I had washed up, Didyme brought me clean clothes. I looked over each item, judging it with a critical eye. There was a clean linen shirt that was purple in color. The contrast against my pale skin was pretty good, and I decided I should wear purple more often. Next was a pair of faded black jeans that had fashionable tears in them. The shoes were black trainers with purple laces that matched my top. Finally, there was a large black cape lined with red silk. The cape was very similar to the ones the Volturi guard wore.

In the interest of my safety and staying hidden, I fastened the cape around my shoulders and flipped the hood over my head. Opening the door to the room I was being held in, I had a full view of the hallway. I scanned the walkways, making sure no one could see me. When I was sure no one was around, I pulled my gifts around me, shielding myself and my scent from the vampires. I slipped out of the door and began to walk down the hall. My goal was to find the closest door and leave the castle.

Once I was free, I would find Grey and we would leave Volturra forever.

* * *

**Aro's Point of View**

"WHERE IS SHE?" I demanded to the first member of the guard I saw.

"I... I don't know, master." Corin said to me.

"How could a human girl escape in a castle full of powerful vampires?" I hissed at him. "Get a search party together and find her!"

Corin nodded and hurried off. I huffed and began to walk back to the throne room. Persephone was gone and nobody could find a trace of her anywhere in the castle. My anger needed to be channeled, so I broke the first thing I saw. It happened to be a glass vase filled with red roses. The discarded petals looked like blood amongst the broken glass and it only served as a reminder of how thirsty I was. None of my anger had left me, and the action only made my temper worse.

Storming into the throne room, I began to yell orders to those around me.

"Heidi, go find me something to eat!" I hissed to my guard. "Felix, find the girl! I want her back in the castle before dawn!"

The throne room was silent as each member of my guard went to follow their instructions. Only my brothers and their wives stayed where they were.

"Aro," Didyme said. "Maybe you've been alone for too long. She's just a child; stop expecting so much from her."

I growled and was about to yell at Didyme; when I found myself distracted by the most beautiful sound on earth.

"Let me go!" I heard Perephone scream, somewhere towards the front of the castle. "You bloody traitor! Let me go!"

The girl was dragged into the throne room once again by Felix and Demetri. This time the human had a companion; a blond male vampire I recognized from my day in the city.

"Press, shut up." The vampire companion said.

"Fuck off, Graham!" She yelled. "You traitor! I swear, when I get free you'll be sorry!"

"Welcome, Graham." I said to her partner, offering him a hand.

"No!" Persephone yelled at her partner.

Graham went to her and touched her cheek with a gentle finger. "It's too late, Press. He's going to find out anyway."

"Please." She begged. "Please, just think about it. Think about it from my side of things."

Graham shook his head and walked up to me. He offered me his hand. I was about to take it when Presephone interrupted again.

"I'll block your mind, Grey." She yelled. "Don't challenge me! I'll do it!"

"Press, it's your fault they found you in the first place." Graham said, turning back to her. "If we don't face this now, they'll hunt us down forever."

"I can protect us." Persephone sobbed. "Please, I can keep us safe."

Graham ignored her and offered me his hand again. I took his hand, seeing into his mind. Every single thing about his life, every little detail about Persephone.

"She's not human!" I said out loud, shocked by my discovery.

In the hundreds of years I had been alive, very little could still take me by surprise. Unfortunately, Persephone was a mystery to me.

"Not human?" Marcus asked me.

"No." I said softly. "Remember Renesmee Cullen?"

"Renesmee?" Cauis asked. "What does she have to do with anything?"

"Don't you see!" I said, smiling at my brothers. "Persephone is a half breed."

The girl began to struggle against Feix and Demetri, but the effort seemed dead. It was if she had lost the will to live. She was suddenly tired, as if her tears had drained all her energy.

"Persephone has a special gift." I said. "She can mimic any gift from vampire or human, all with a single touch. Fascinating!"

"Will you please stop talking about me like I'm a possetion?" Peresephone asked, her voice tired and dead. "And tell your boys to let me go. I'm not going anywhere, anyway."

I nodded to Felix and they let her go. This time she didn't fall to the floor or act human in any way. Instead she gracefully moved next to Graham and took his hand. This new revelation about this girl made her more beautiful in my eyes.

"Persephone, would you consider joining us?" I asked her. "It would be a waste of your gift if you didn't."

She sniffed and looked at her friend. "No. I want to stay with Graham."

"Such a waste." I replied. "Too bad..."

She hissed at me. "I can see into your mind, Aro. You won't be able to find me if I don't want to be found. And, even though you plan to kill me, I know I'm too valuable to you. I can see what you want to do with my power, but I won't be a pawn in your evil plan!"

"Are you so sure about that, Press?" I asked her.

She glared at me and hissed. "Don't call me that! You haven't earned the right!"

Many choices could be made now; so many different paths to take.

I took a step back and thought for a second before I came up with a plan.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Hey guys and girls! Welcome to another chapter of Gifted. :)

Shout out to: Marcus fan, AurorVSDeatheater and musicluver9001. Thank you so much for your reviews! :)

~Kenners~

* * *

**Aro's Point of View**

"Are you even aware of your name sake?" I asked Persephone.

"Greek mythology." She said with a nod. "Yes, I've heard the story of Hades and Persephone many times while I was traveling. People have always felt the... need to explain my name to me."

I nodded before choosing my words carefully.

"Then think about this proposition." I said, giving her a sly smile. "I wish that you spend six months of the year with me. The rest of the time, you can travel and do as you wish."

Persephone looked me in the eyes. "You are a monster, Aro Volturi. You are trying to trick me."

"If you don't take my offer, then you and your friend will be killed." I threaten in a silky voice.

Persephone looked to Graham. Her eyes betrayed her emotions; her anger towards her companion boiling to the surface.

"This is all your fault." She accused him in a soft but dangerous voice.

"I thought I was doing the right thing." He said gently, "I'm sorry, Press. But now it's up to you. You hold our fates in your hands."

She sniffed and turned to face me. Her face was filled with thought and she bit her lip.

"I have some conditions if you want me to stay." She said.

"You are in no position to make demands, beautiful one." I said.

She sniffed at my words. Persephone turned to her companion.

"We're leaving, Grey."

My guard moved to block her, and I gave a small chuckle.

"My dear that would not be the best choice." I said.

She turned slowly, her eyes on the floor. She slowly raised her eyes until her eyes met mine. She gave me an evil smile, something primal glowing in her eyes.

"You've touched me before, Aro." She said. "I know your mind and I know my value to you. If you wish that I stayed, you'll do as I say. Otherwise, I will use all my gifts to kill you and your guard."

"You're bluffing." I said.

"Maybe I am." She said, sounding confident. "But how would you know? You can't see into my mind."

"What are your demands?"

* * *

**Persephone's Point of View**

"You've touched me before, Aro." I said, keeping my mind and emotions in check. "I know your mind and I know my value to you. If you wish I stayed, you'll do as I say. Otherwise, I will use all my gifts to kill you and your guard."

"You're bluffing." Aro said.

I totally was, but he didn't need to know that.

"Maybe I am." I said, sounding confidant but feeling like I was about to be caught out. "But how would you know? You can't see into my mind."

"What are your demands?" Aro asked, sounding as if he was giving up.

"Grey goes free." I said. "I get my own room and I choose when to spend time with you."

"No." Aro said firmly. "Six months or no deal."

"Fine." I said with a nod, "But you can't drink human blood when I'm trapped here."

"That's reasonable." He said, giving me a smile that seemed to melt my insides. "We don't want... accidents happening. Now I have a few demands of my own."

"Yes?"

"You will acquired the gifts I tell you to take." He said.

"No." I spat in defiance.

"Demetri." Aro said.

The large vampire moved towards my companion, a dark glint in his red eyes. I saw the intent to kill in the subservient vampires mind.

"Fine. I'll do as you say." I whispered bitterly. "Leave Graham alone."

Aro nodded at his slave who backed away. I was becoming aware that I was just another slave to the leader of the Volturi.

"You have to spend three hours of your day with me when you are in Voltura." Aro said.

I thought over his requests and balanced them against mine. Finding a compromise would be difficult.

"Fine. But I have one last request." I said in reply.

"What is that?" Aro asked.

"I get an allowance." I said. "You have enough money to pay for my companionship."

Aro looked taken back, but still nodded. "That's fair, I guess."

"Good." I said, turning to leave.

Once again the vampire guards were standing in my way, blocking the exit.

"Please don't take this personally, Persephone." Aro said. "But as an act of confidence, I wish you to spend the first six months of our agreement with me. It's just in order to make sure you will return as arranged."

"Can I at least get my stuff?" I asked. "Our apartment is not far from here."

Aro nodded and his guard cleared the door. All except Felix and Demetri.

"Just a precaution." Aro said again but using different words. "They will go with you. I expect you back in an hour."

"Great." I said sarcastically. "And when I get back, I expect my room to be ready."

* * *

"So, this is it." I said to Grey, aware how sad I sounded.

We were at the city gates, Felix a few paces behind me and watching me with his red eyes. Even without looking, I knew his black cape was floating on the wind.

"See you in six months." My companion said. "I'll meet you here."

"I'll be counting the seconds." I whispered tiredly, trying not to cry.

I hugged my mentor and my friend for what felt like the last time. Felix moved closer to me as Graham walked away into the darkness.

"You'll see him again." Felix said, touching my shoulder.

I nodded, coldly. For the first time in my existence, I was alone and a prisoner in a strange and exotic land. I shuddered, wondering what my future held.

Felix misunderstood my shudder and brought out another cape. The thick, musty fabric was placed over my shoulders and I huddled inside of it, more for comfort than for warmth.

"They'll be wondered where we are." I said to Felix without looking away from the spot where Grey had walked away from. "Let's go back."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: Hey. I know this chapter is short but I'm going on camp for the next week, so I wanted to give you a little something ;)

So, enjoy ;)

Shout out to: xxcharlie93xx, Aranel Mirfain, AurorVSDeatheater, 90sgurl, sunnyhunny18, musicluver9001, NonrealityRocks and AnastasiaNikolaevna

* * *

**Persephone Point of View**

I stood outside the oak door as Alec knocked.

"Enter." I heard Aro say from inside.

Alec opened the door for me, his eyes carefully detached. I noticed none of the guard would look at me or even touch me; their fear was that once I had acquired their gift Aro would see no further purpose for them. I didn't want to think about what Aro did to the guards who he saw as absolutely.

"You wanted to see me?" I said, my face hard, as I was lead into Aro's rooms.

Alec bowed to me before he scurried off. The door clicked shut softly behind me.

_Coward._ I thought, staring at the oak door.

"Ah, yes." Aro said, putting a hard covered book down on a wooden desk. "Come in, Miss Persephone."

I shrugged out of the cape Felix had given me a few hours before.

"I hope this is important." I said in a diplomatic tone. "I'm tired and I wish to go to sleep."

"I hope you found the rooms to your satisfaction." Aro said, ignoring my protests.

"They were icy cold." I said, sounding bitter. "But I understand how a vampire wouldn't notice."

"That will be sorted." Aro said, careful not to think of his true intentions around me. "And you're wardrobe?"

"Not really." I said. "I'm not really the type of girl who wears dresses all the time. I would like some items that aren't black or red. I prefer a few more blues and greens. And maybe some items that are a bit more modern..."

"You ungrateful..." He snarled, his eyes black and cold. "I've gone out of my way to make you feel comfortable and all you've done since you got here is complain."

"What did you expect?" I hissed back. "I'm still a prisoner in this castle, no matter what measures you take."

"One more complaint from you, and I will treat you like a prisoner!" He hissed at me. "I think you might need to spend a night in the dungeon to learn some respect for you're elders."

"Elders!" I laughed. "Aro Volturi, you surprise me sometimes."

My laughter seemed to infuriate him more. "How dare you speak to me like that? You are merely a child!"

"I'm a fifty year old woman." I growled at Aro. "You should know that after you stole that information from Grahams mind."

"It wasn't a theft, as you claim." Aro said, a cruel smile on his lips. "He consented to giving me all the information I wanted."

"Under threat!" I protested. "You told him you would kill us both if he didn't give you what you wanted."

"I find that method very effective." Aro said, throwing me an evil grin.

"I will not say here and be spoke to like that any longer!" I yelled before storming out of the room, picking up my cape on the way out.

Once I was out in the hallway, I ran around the corner, making sure no one could see me. My back was pressed against the cold stonewall, and I sank down to the floor. Sobs escaped from my chest and hot tears streamed down my cheeks.

"I hate him!" I screamed to no one in particular.

I sat in the stone hallway, sobbing into my knees for a few seconds before I noticed some one was sitting next to me.

"My dear." Didyme said, handing me a tissue.

"I hate him!" I sobbed, my voice rough.

"My brother has a temper." Didyme said carefully. "He's never really understood women."

I let out a small giggle and brushed away the tears with the back of my hand.

"Come." Didyme said, helping my stand up. "Let's get you to a better room."

She wrapped my cape around my shoulders before she lead me down the hall.

* * *

**Aro's Point of Veiw**

"You know, you can't treat her like you do the rest of the guard." Didyme said behind me.

"Why not?" I growled, still angry.

"You're in love with her, aren't you?" My sister asked, a knowing smile on her face.

"I'm not in love with her!" I screamed.

"Sure, Aro."

I hissed. "You are just like her!"

My sister nodded, looking outside the door. "The child has been moved to another room. Have you even asked her what she wants?"

"Who cares what she wants!" I hissed.

"You should." My sister said softly. "You owe our guest an apology."

Without another word, my sister turned and walked out of the room.

"I'll apologize to her when hell freezes over!" I yelled, throwing a crystal vase at the closed door.

I breathed heavily, even though I didn't need it. Peresephone was getting under my skin, slowly driving me to insanity.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hey people! I give you the next chapter in the life of Press and the Volturi... Enjoy!

Shout out to: musicluver9001, xxcharlie93xx, Emily, NonrealityRocks and my new biggest fan Pink-Angel91! Thanks for the reviews, girls!

* * *

**Persephone's Point of View**

I was pacing across the carpet, my mind a million miles away. I was too angry and wound up to sleep or sit. It was still early evening on my first night as a member of the Volturi. I found it hard to believe that in one day the Volturi captured me, ran away from them and was dragged back to them by my closest companion. It seemed like a dream when Aro found out all about me from Graham and when Graham left me in the city; leaving me alone for the first time in my fifty years of existence. It was unreal that I had been in the castle for two hours before I picked my first fight with Aro. If the rest of my stay was going to be anything like today, then it was going to be a long, painful stay.

"Relax, child." Didyme said to me as I tried to settle in my new room. She was sitting on the edge of my bed, her eyes following me. "My brother cares deeply about you, but he just has a strange way of showing it."

I snorted. "That man only cares about himself and his own power."

I began to rearrange things, kicking at the empty boxes that littered the floor. This room was better but only slightly. There was a large window built into the one wall, but thick, black velvet curtains, which kept the heat in the room, covered it. The carpets were thick, a pleasant, deep red in color. My bed was a double bed with a red comforter with golden trimming and matching red pillows covering the top. On the one wall was a large, black, walk-in closet filled with my clothes. Most of it was dresses and capes that were signature to the Volturi, but a few of my precious items were burred amongst the formal outfits. Next to the walk in closet there was a small bathroom, tiled in white and blue tiles. All the trimmings were in oak, stained with black. There was a large bath and a separate shower.

But no matter how much my rooms looked like they belonged in a five star hotel, I could only see this room as an over dressed prison cell. A prison cell I was sentenced to spend the next six months of my life in.

There was a soft knock on my bedroom door. I threw my hands up into the air with frustration and growled as I paced away. Didyme, ever the lady, went and opened the door, greeting my unwanted visitor.

"Is Persephone here?" I heard a cool and familiar voice say.

I turned and hissed, looking straight into his blood red eyes. "Get out of here, Aro!"

"Miss Persephone," Aro said, sounding calmer than I had ever heard him sound. "I wish to apologize for my actions earlier this evening."

I sniffed. "I don't want to hear it."

Didyme looked from me to her brother, then back again. I could see she was confused and didn't know what to do.

"It's fine." I said to her. "You can leave. This will all be over soon."

Didyme nodded and picked up her skirts. She left the room, looking as if she was floating above the red carpet. Once the door closed behind her, I forced my focus on Aro.

"Are you still tired?" Aro asked, sounding diplomatic.

I shrugged, my anger hidden well. "Not really."

Aro moved closer to me. "And the rooms? Are these ones better?"

Not wanting a repeat of our earlier flight, I nodded. "They are lovely. Thank you."

"Persephone..." Aro started.

"Please. Call me Press. It's much less formal." I said nonchalantly, moving to the window.

I pulled the curtains back and looked out the window. The sky was dark and soft, like fine black velvet. The few stars that braved the cold were twinkling like tiny specks of glitter. Below us, on the streets, there was movement and chatter of people making there way home after a long day.

"Press." Aro whispered, as if he was just learning to speak.

I turned and tried to smile at him. Aro came forward and brushed a lock of hair out of my eyes. His fingers were cool against my skin and for the first time I noticed how good he smelt; like oranges and vanilla and caramel.

Aro was... different to any vampire I had ever known in my lifetime. He looked young and handsome; I estimated that he was changed when he was about twenty. His skin was pale, but it had a different texture. His skin was still rock hard, but more papery than any other vampire I had met. I was marveling at the texture of his skin when he spoke.

"Do you want to come with me for a walk?" He asked softly. "In the city?"

I swallowed, shocked by his suggestion. "That's something Grey and I used to do together."

Aro looked a little sheepish as he grinned at me. "I just figured it would be something you would like to do."

"Aro Volturi," I said with a smile. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"No!" He protested. "It's nothing like that."

I smiled, but continued to tease him. "Sounds like you are. Well, then. What are we waiting for?"

I ran and grabbed a coat before Aro whisked me out of the room.

* * *

**Aro's Point of View**

Persephone and I were walking through the city under the moonlight. We walked the streets of Volterra alone. Or as alone as we were allowed to be. My guard was still around us, but they stayed well hidden so that we could have some privacy. It was insane to think that just a few days I had been walking the same streets alone, before all the commotion occurred that led me to see Persephone. She looked serene, calmer than I had seen her since she was brought to my home.

The girl was talking a mile a minute about her travels and her life with Graham. In her one hand was a cone of bright pink Gelato that had almost been forgotten and she used the other one to gesture as she spoke. I was carrying her shopping bags, filled with new clothes and other trinkets she insisted that she must have. She had even insisted on buy jeans, but she compromised on one green dress I had picked out, only because it looked exquisite on her.

I was listening to what she had to say, but I was also watching her. She had a habit of brushing her hair behind her ear every time it got into her eyes. When she spoke, she had a very faint lisp on the s sound. Her voice held no accent and she spoke fine English, hardly ever using colloquial slang.

"Oh my word!" She said, suddenly stopping.

"What?" I asked, anxiously. "Is something wrong?"

Her emerald green eyes were focused on me. Her eyes shone with youth, vitality and excitement. Her lips were curved into a wide smile.

"Come on!" She said, taking my hand. "I have to show you..."

She ran forward, trying to keep a human pace. Her excitement was bubbling over as she led me into a park. She discarded the last of her ice cream before she released my hand and ran to the first swing she was.

"Push me!" She said, sounding more like a young girl than a fifty-year-old half vampire. "Push me, Aro."

I placed the shopping bags on a bench that was in sight. I doubted any one would try to steal the bags this late at night, but it was always a good idea to keep an eye on stuff.

Press sat on the swing, squirming with excitement. I walked behind her and carefully took the rope in my hands. I began to push slightly, allowing the rope to sway in a steady rhythm.

"Higher!" Press chanted. "Higher!"

Giggles escaped her lips as she swayed back and forth, slowly gaining more momentum and height. When my fingers brushed her arm, I got flashes of her mind. Press had done this with Graham when she was younger. It was a tradition she loved and repeated all over the world, from Rio to France.

"Aro?" I heard her say softly after a few more minutes.

I stopped the swing and looked down into her eyes. "Yes?"

"Can we go home now?" She asked, stifling a yawn.

I took her hand and helped her off the swing. I nodded to Felix, who was hidden in the dark, to take the bags.

"Do you want to see a quicker way home?" I asked Press. "It might involve me having to carry you."

She looked at me, her eyes drooping. She nodded thickly, allowing me to take her hand. I led her to a sewer grate and lifted the top with ease.

"Just jump." I whispered in her ear.

Press looked at me, her eyes wide with excitement but laced with weariness. She grabbed the edge with one hand and vaulted herself into the drain. Once I had the gentle sound of her feet connecting with concrete, I copied her motion.

Press was waiting for me patiently, but I could see she was fading quickly.

"I can carry you." I said.

"I'd rather run." She said, swallowing another yawn.

"Well, let's see if you can keep up." I said before taking off.

Press gave me a few seconds head start, but soon she was at my side, running just as fast as I was. We were back at the castle in less than a minute and Persephone let me walk her to her bedroom door.

"Good night." I said to her, opening her door around her.

"Aro." She said, causing me to stop.

I looked into her green eyes, suddenly aware how close we were. If I just took a step forward... Press realized what was happening and coughed slightly to allow herself to move away, retreating into her room.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening." She said before she shut the door in my face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Persephone's Point of View**

I woke up, feeling a little disorientated. I didn't recognize the room I was in or the scent around me. The fabric that made up my sheets was thick and soft, almost suffocating me. Even the clothes I wore were different. Instead of the boxer shorts and tank top I usually wore to bed, I was wearing a night gown. I couldn't see anything, since my room was darkened by black curtains. My sight adjusted to vampire precession and I looked around.

"Grey?" I called out to the strange room, wondering where my companion was.

Then I remembered.

I had sold my soul to the Volturi for a hollow promise of freedom for one hundred and eighty two days a year. The other one hundred and eighty three days I was expected to live in Volterra, under the constant watch of Aro Volturi. I dragged myself out of bed as I was thinking about this. I ripped open the curtains, letting the warm sunlight enter my room. I had already been stuck here for seven days- only another one hundred and seventy six days until I could see Graham again.

Below me, on the street, were people rushing around. They were going out to work or school; living their limited human lives. The sky above me was grey with thick clouds and I shivered. Today would be cold.

I was admiring the view from my room when I heard a soft knock on my door. My gaze immediately traveled to the clock. It was only seven o'clock in the morning; Aro expected me out of bed by half past eight at the latest.

"Come in." I called, my back still facing the door as I tried to block out my visitors thoughts; something about Felix...

"Good morning, miss." I heard Renata say as she walked in. "Aro wants to know if you'll be joining him for breakfast this morning."

I turned to the vampire and nodded. "Tell Aro I'll be down in an hour."

"Yes, miss." She replied as she turned away.

"Renata?" I said, causing the vampire to stop.

"Yes, miss?"

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "Please, call me Press."

"But, miss..." The vampire stammered. "Aro ordered us..."

"I don't care!" I yelled. "I will make him order you to call me by name, if that's what it takes."

"Sorry, miss." Renata said, but she caught my gaze and smiled. "I'm sorry, Press."

I smiled. "I'm not a such bad person, Renata. I won't kill you if you make a mistake."

I wasn't sure, but it sounded like Renata muttered that Aro would kill her if she made a mistake. The vampire then threw me a sad smile before she hurried from the room.

I turned back to the window, watching the city below.

* * *

**Aro's Point of View**

Persephone came bouncing down the stairs, her brown hair hanging in damp strands around her face. She wore a pair of black pants and a tank top, an unusual outfit from a female in the castle. Even the humans who worked here dressed to my specifications.

"Morning!" She sung, skipping to the cupboard.

"How did you sleep?" I asked, trying to not take too much notice of her outfit.

Press stopped and looked at me, a slight blush rising to her cheeks and her hart beating a little faster. "Fine. It was fine."

"So you like the room?" I asked.

"It's nice." She said, but her tone suggested otherwise.

"Then what's wrong?" I asked.

"You know," She said, turning to face me. "The guard. They all call me miss. I mean, I have a name, you know."

"But the guard calls all the leaders mates miss." I said. "Didyme and Athenodora don't mind."

She rolled her eyes. "Aro Volturi. You surprise me. I'm not your mate, I'm your prisoner."

I clenched the table, trying not to let my anger radiate out. I wanted Persephone to be close to me, not to alienate her.

"I'll speak to them." I said.

Press smiled at me. "Thanks."

She poured cereal into a bowl and began to eat it dry.

"You know, it's cloudy today." I mentioned to her.

"Yes, it is." She said, not looking up from her bowl and speaking with her mouth full.

"I was thinking we could have a little field trip today." I said. "Demitri said he wants to teach you how to use his gift."

Press looked at me, guilt in her eyes.

She swallowed a mouthful of cereal before she spoke. "I don't want to learn how to use his gift."

"Are you afraid of it?" I asked, taking her free hand. "Because his gift is easy to use. It won't hurt you."

"That's... That's not it." She said. "I'm afraid... I'm afraid of you."

"What?" I said, dropping her hand. "You are afraid of me?"

She shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "That's not quiet what I meant."

"Then what do you mean, dearest one?"

She blushed and turned away. "Well, the guard seem to be under the _misconception_ that I'm going to absorb all their gifts, then you'll kill them off." Press turned and looked me in the eye. "It is just a misconception, right?"

I took Persephone's hand and held it to my chest, just so she could use my gift on me. Just so she could see I was being honest.

"I only kill those who break the rules, beloved." I said in a soft voice.

I looked over her face carefully and noticed she looked afraid. Suddenly I realized she could see all the death and destruction that came from my line of work.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Persephone's face was smooth, emotionless. "I'm trying to understand you, Aro."

She tilted her head, regarding me with guarded eyes.

I raised my free hand to her face, brushing her loose hair out of her eyes. Both her small hands were over mine, her eyes locked into mine. It was strange having my own power used on me, but it also gave me comfort that the woman I loved was trying to understand me.

"Do you see what you want to know?" I asked, my voice low.

"Kind of." She said, her voice husky.

I cupped her face with my hand, still gazing into her eyes. "What can't you figure out?"

She would have shook her head, but my hand prevented the movement. Instead she leaded into my touch, her face close to mine.

"You are a very complex man, Aro." Press said softly. "I just don't understand why..."

Suddenly Persephone moved away and smiled at the kitchen door. "Hello, Felix."

My guard walked in, a look of shock on his face. "How... how did you do that?"

Press gave him a wicked smile. "I could hear your mind as you came down the stairs. And I must say, I didn't know you liked..."

"Okay, then." Felix said, putting a hand over Persephone's mouth. "It's bad enough when Aro does that to us. I don't need you picking on me too."

Press laughed and wriggled out of Felix's grasp. "Relax, lover boy. She likes you back."

"Really?" Felix asked, sounding like a pathetic school boy.

Press laughed again. "Tell Demitri I got his message. We'll meet in the foyer in about ten minutes."

Felix bowed to her and left the room.

Press turned to me, the smile dripping off her face. "I better clean up."

I caught her hand as she walked past. "What was that about? We were in the middle of something."

Persephone looked at me, her pale cheeks were flame red. "It was nothing. Felix just likes Renata and I think they could be mates."

I wanted to ask Press about her opinion on us, but she was already busy cleaning up.

"Another time then." I said as I walked out of the room.

* * *

**Persephone's Point of View**

Once Aro was gone, I leaned against the counter. I was breathing heavily, trying not to think. Instead of acting like the sensible, fifty year old woman I was, I was acting like a love drunk teenager.

I couldn't believe that I was falling in love with Aro Volturi. I mean, if Felix hadn't come into the room, who knows what could have happened. Aro could have kissed me. I shuddered as I thought about how good that could be, how he could have tasted.

I remembered his hand taking mine. His strong fingers over mine, lifting them to his chest. The feel of his muscles beneath his shirt. For a vampire who was possibly a trillion years old, there was no point in denying how great his body was.

I shook the thoughts out of my head, disgusted with myself. I only had a few minutes left before we had to leave, so I began to wash the bowl I had eaten from.

* * *

"Now, Press. Tell me what you can see." Demitri said to me.

I blinked against the black velvet of the blindfold, remaining stationary. The Volturi guard was around me; I could smell them as they stood around me. We were in a field, out of human view and outside of the city. The sun was fighting the clouds, trying to make an brief appearance.

"Nothing." I said, sounding sulky. "This is stupid."

"Persephone." I heard Aro say in a warning tone.

I huffed and tried again; pushing my mind out to find Felix. I could pick out Didyme and Aro, but the other minds I did not recognize.

"He's not here." I said.

"Wrong." I heard the vampire in question say somewhere behind me.

In anger, I ripped off the blindfold and glared at Demitri. I snarled, throwing the flimsy fabric on the floor and stomping on it.

The guard was all around me, dressed in black and red. The females were in dresses and the men wore pants. Each of them wore a sliver Volturi crest. They watched as I burnt up my anger and weariness began to take it's place.

"This is ridiculous!" I screamed. "Why do I need to learn how to use your gift any way?"

"Press." Demitri said, shaking his head. "That's the forth blindfold you've destroyed today."

"I'm so over this!" I yelled. "I can't do this whole tracking thing!"

"Demitri." Aro said to the Volturi guard. "Let me try."

Aro came over and Demitri moved away. Aro swept my hair off of my neck and looked into my eyes. My eyes were locked into Aro's, as if I had been placed under a spell.

"What's wrong, Press?" He whispered in my ear.

His lips were close to my skin and I could feel his cool breath on my neck.

"I'm tired." I whispered back. "I'm sick of doing this."

"Just once more?" Aro asked, his lips brushing my neck. "For me?"

"No." I said, shaking my head.

"Please?" He asked in a tone I couldn't say no to.

I closed my eyes, aware of Aro touching my arms. His cool fingers brushed against my hair and my neck. A wave of shame passed over me as I realized, for the second time that day, that I was falling in love with my jailer.

"What do you see?" Aro whispered into my ear.

I knew my mind was closed off to him. I knew I could think and it wouldn't be reflected on him.

_I see you, Aro. I see you sparkling in the sun light. I see you touching me, treating me like I'm actually worth something to you._

I was so focused on Aro, that I hardly noticed that I could see the field in my mind. There were points of color, the echo of minds. As I focused more and more on Aro, the picture got clearer. Each dot had color and a personality, slowly becoming human to me.

"I see it." I whispered. "It's beautiful."

"Isn't it?" Aro asked. "I've seen it before in Demitri's mind."

I smiled and opened up my mind, allowing Aro to see what I could see. It was one of the most stunning gifts I had ever experienced.

"Find Felix." Aro said.

I freed myself from Aro's grip and walked forward. I had my eyes closed as I walked forward slowly, step by step. In my mind, I saw each person as if I had my eyes open. I continued to walk until I found what I was looking for.

"Hello, Felix." I said, opening my eyes.

Felix was looking at me in shock, his eyes black with thirst.

"You know, you really should go hunting." I said, trying to swallow a yawn.

"She's right." Aro said, behind me. "Felix, take half the guard and my brothers with you. I'll hunt with the other half later, once Persephone is asleep."

I was about to protest, but Aro scooped me into his arms. I didn't mind being so close to that body...

"Hunt in the nearest city you can find and don't be longer than three hours." Aro barked his orders before he ran off in the direction of Volterra, with me safely in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Yes, I know. I haven't updated in like, forever. I've just been busy with my other story and school and stuff. Being Kennedy is not easy!

Anyway, shout out to fallunder, musicluver9001, Lina, AnimeBoyLuver004, imogen321, Josephine and hannah. Thank you for the awesome reviews!

Only you can save this story! So please, drop me some more reviews ;)

Love ya!

~Kenners~

* * *

**Persephone's Point of View**

I was walking though the library contained within the castle walls. It was Aro's personal collection, but he had allowed me access to it. He was busy on some errand and I needed some entertainment until he got back.

I found that it was a little ridiculous that I was wearing a dress. The cut looked old fashioned with long, flowing sleeves and a full skirt, but I like the way it looked on my slender figure. It made me feel a little bit like a princess, living in a castle and all. Since I was alone, I allowed myself to indulge in the fantasy.

I walked though the shelves of books, reading the faded lettering on each spine. I was happy enough to be left to my own devises, to perform a task that I had done many times before.

It was still creepy to walk around this room alone. The thick velvety carpet muffled all sound, making me feel like I was the last person on Earth. The only times I had been allowed in here was when I was accompanied by a member of the guard or Aro himself.

I stopped, my fingers running along the spine of a green book. The book was less dusty than the other books that lived around it. In faded gold, the book declared that it contained work by Emily Brontë. I slid the book off the shelf, out of it's place. The pages were dusty as I flipped through the hard cover book. It was an old version and the pages were thick; thicker than other, more modern books I had come to love.

The cover looked abused and the spin was bent, as if to reveal that this book had been read often. I flipped the book over, expecting to see something else, but all I saw was the green, fabric cover.

It was the battered cover was what had drawn my attention to the book in the first place.

"_I've no more business to marry Edgar Linton than I have to be in heaven; and if the wicked man in there had not brought Heathcliff so low, I shouldn't have thought of it."_ I quoted softly, from my memories of reading the book.

"_I'd as soon put that little canary into the park on a winter's day, as recommend you to bestow your heart on him! He's not a rough diamond-a pearl-containing oyster of a rustic: he's a fierce, pitiless, wolfish man."_ I heard Aro say next to me.

I turned the book over in my hands, trying not to show that I was surprised by his unannounced arrival.

"You know, it's rude to sneak up on people." I said, sounding lost in thought.

"You've been standing here for about ten minutes." Aro said, plucking the book out of my hands. "You never really struck me as the type of girl who would read a story such as this."

I blushed. "To tell you the truth, I've never got beyond page ninety seven."

"Why is that?" Aro asked. "The book is a classic."

I stole the book back and slid it into place. "I've never really been one for old English."

Aro cupped my face in his hand, forcing me to meet his red eyes. There was only a small, pin-prick of black in the center of his eyes, telling me he had recently fed.

"What are you going to do now?" He asked me.

"Make a cup of tea?" I answered weakly, making it sound more like a question than a statement of fact.

"Have you not been counting the days, my beautiful one?" Aro said. "I know you used to, in the early days."

I blushed. "No. Why?"

"You have been here for one hundred and eighty two days." Aro said sadly.

"Almost six months." I replied in a whisper. "Wow, that was quick."

"So, where to now?"

"Oh, I don't know." I said, moving away to look at another book. "Barcelona, maybe. Why do you ask?"

"I have a gift for you." Aro said, smiling at me. "A small incentive so that you return to me."

"Did you doubt that I would come back?" I laughed. "I've grown to... enjoy the castle. Besides, Grey would drag me back here if he thought I was going to run away."

"Still, I enjoy some form of security." Aro said, taking my hand. "Come."

I was lead down the hall way and into Aro's room.

His room was similar to mine. Over the six months I had lived in the castle, I had spent many hours in this room. There were a few nights that I had fallen asleep in his room; Aro often had to carry me back to my own room.

"Here." He said, handing me a box wrapped in red paper.

The box felt heavy and I began to unwrap my gift. Inside was a sleek, black laptop.

"This... this is too much." I stammered.

"You are worth it." Aro said.

He took my gift from my hands. One of his hands held both of mine and his other hand cupped my cheek. His eyes locked onto mine. In the depths of his red eyes, I saw emotions I had never seen before.

"I will miss you, young one." He said in a whisper.

"I'll come back to you." I replied, my voice equally soft.

Aro leaned down, his lips only inches from mine. He was about to kiss me when the door burst open. In a second, Aro and I were on opposite sides of the room; I tried to hide my blush behind my hair.

"There you are!" Didyme said to me. "We have packing to do."

"Coming." I said, trying not to look at Aro.

Didyme picked up my gift. "I didn't know my brother was capable of such charity."

"Thank you." I said softly to Aro, still not daring to look at him. "I'll try to keep in contact."

Didyme shot her brother one last glance before she ushered me from the room.

* * *

It was midnight and the city of Volterra was asleep. Except for the three guards, Aro and myself; we were at the city gates, waiting for Grey to arrive.

I was dressed in travel clothes. A pair of worn jeans and a long, black jacket paired with a purple shirt. Over my shoulders I wore my black cape, the one I was wearing the day I met Aro.

I only carried a back pack, my new laptop packed inside. My long hair was tied up, to keep my locks out of my face. I had a long journey ahead and I wanted to be comfortable.

As we waited, I moved to the front of our party. I didn't want to stand near Aro since I was holding back tears. Volterra had become home to me, and I was sad to have to leave. I wouldn't admit, not even to myself, that I was sad to leave Aro behind.

Graham appeared from the darkness like a shadow, strolling along at his usual calm pace. His blond hair was long than I remembered and his eyes were a warm golden color. He wore his typical torn jeans and a black shirt.

"There's my girl!" Grey said, stopping a few feet from me. "Want to give your old man a hug?"

I looked over my shoulder to Aro. He nodded and I ran forward.

Wrapped in Graham's arm, I whispered to him. "I missed you so much!"

Grey loosened his grip on my and turned to look at Aro.

"Thank you for taking care of her." Grey said, his arm never leaving my waist.

"Just remember to have her back on time and make sure she writes often." Aro said, looking dangerous.

I looked at the vampire with red eyes and long black hair. I felt like I was looking at a different man; one who looked like the man I'd gotten to know the past few months, but sounded like a tyrant.

"Are you ready to go?" Grey asked me, taking my bag. "We have a long journey ahead."

With a last glance at Aro, I nodded. "Let's leave."

Grey took my hand as we ran off into the night.

* * *

**(Six months later)**

"Wake up." I heard Grey say. "You have a flight to catch."

We were in Barcelona, living in a isolated condo on the beach. The past few months had consisted of traveling and partying. It was the most fun I had had with Graham for a long time.

I had write to Aro often, almost twice a week. He almost never responded to my messages, but I still sent them. It was a comfort for me to share my experiences.

I groaned. "I don't want to go back to Volterra."

"Press, stop being so difficult. Now come on. Get up and have a shower. Make sure you wear something nice." Grey said, bringing me food.

I picked at the bowl of cereal, my appetite gone. My last view of Aro came back to mind and I shuddered. Would my months of absence make him hard? Would he try and kiss me again? Would we not be interrupted?

I couldn't deny it anymore. I was in love with Aro, the leader of the Volturi. One touch and he would know; and with one touch I would know if my feelings were returned.

I shook my head. I had my shield. I could use it to avoid any situation that arose.

I finished eating and headed to the bathroom. My dark brown hair had a few lighter streaks in it. My skin was darker from lazy days spent in the sun. I wondered if Aro would like the changes, or if he had grown tired of the idea of me.

When Grey and I left the condo an hour later, I was trying to act confident. Even if I wasn't wanted anymore, I would not become a distant memory.

* * *

We reached the city late that night. Grey walked me to the gate where Aro, Didyme, Felix and Alec were waiting for me. Even though I couldn't see any other members of the guard, I knew they were hanging around.

The moment Aro saw me, a smile broke out over his face. He looked as if he had just been told the greatest new ever, or that he had just seen an angel. I blushed, hiding my face in my travel cape.

I turned to Graham and hugged him. "I'll see you soon."

"Take care." My companion said, handing me my back pack.

"Wait!" I said, getting an idea.

I slid my small laptop out of my bag and handed it to Grey.

"Keep in touch." I said before I walked towards the Volturi.

I first greeted Didyme, walking into her arms and hugging her.

"It's so good to see you again." I whispered.

"It's nice to have you back, child." Didyme said. "My brother has not been the same since you left."

I giggled and greeted the rest of the guard, leaving Aro for last.

"Hello." He said, looking more neutral than before.

"Hello, Aro." I said, reaching out to take his hand. "Miss me?"

"Every day you were gone." He whispered, pulling me into his arms. "Your room is waiting for you."

He took my bag and walked away, leaving me to stand with Didyme and Felix. My cape got caught in the breeze, pulling the thick fabric away from my body.

"What's gotten into him?" I asked the clear night sky.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**Hola people! :D Welcome to another chapter!

Shout out to the following for sending me reviews: AnimeBoyLuver004, Aranel Mirfain, Josephine, imogen321, Discobear4, musicluver9001 and NonrealityRocks. Ya'll rock my world!

I was going to end this chapter differently, but I kinda liked it the way it was. Also, I'm not using my beta anymore on this story (Sorry! :( I know. I'm a bad person.) so any errors or stuff: suck it up!

Otherwise, enjoy! :D

* * *

**Aro's Point of View**

Over the six months that Persephone was gone, I used my free time to study up on mythology. My favorite story held some irony; it was one of Greek origin, about the beautiful Persephone and her beloved Hades.

I was a little surprised to find out that the original title of the story was the Rape of Persephone. In my heart I knew I would never hurt my beloved, or cause harm to fall upon her. I would do what ever it took to make sure she would never have to deal with pain or sorrow.

The story was that Persephone was the daughter of Demeter and Zeus. Demeter was the goddess of the harvest. Even though Persephone was the daughter of the gods, she held no place in Olympus. Instead, the young Persephone lived away from the other deities; a peaceful existence before she became the Queen of the Underworld.

When Hades first saw his Persephone, he made a vow that she would be his. His opportunity came one day as Persephone, along with her nymph companions went to pick flowers. Hades came through the ground, stealing the maiden away to the Underworld. Demeter, feeling that the nymphs should have intervened, changed them into Sirens.

Demeter, in her depression of loosing her daughter, let nothing grow. She was too busy looking for her daughter to continue her duties to the Earth. The humans began to starve and called out to their gods for help. Zeus demanded that Hades return Persephone back to her mother.

Unfortunately, the Fates ruled that any one who had eaten food or consumed drink in the Underworld was doomed to stay there for the rest of eternity. Persephone was tricked by Hades into eating pomegranate seeds, meaning that she couldn't leave.

To settle the dispute between the deities, Zeus gave Demeter another option. For four months of the year, Persephone had to be released to her mother. For four months, Persephone had to stay with Hades; the last four months were for Persephone to determine.

I wondered if the Persephone of Greece actually loved her Hades, or if she was just a figure piece in his collection. In her months of freedom, did Persephone spend her time with her mother or with Hades? Or, alternatively, did she retreat into solitude, using the time to think.

I wondered that if my Persephone was presented with the same option, would she stay with me for her free time, or would she rather travel with her companion. Did the beautiful Persephone see me as her Hades? Was I her captor, her lord of death or was I her beloved, her soul mate?

It was odd for me not being able to see into her mind, to uncover her true intentions and feelings. I was used to having my own way, to control those who were around me. Persephone was uncontrollable; she had her own way of controlling me.

On the night Persephone returned to me, I noticed she blushed and turned from me. She had even greeted me last. I could almost feel the tension in her as I held her in my arms.

I was sure that during her stay in the castle, she had been falling for me. Now, with time and distance, I was unsure about how she really felt about me. She didn't let me into her mind to give me the answers I desperately seeked.

Adding insult to injury, Persephone gave my gift to her companion. I was personally offened that she had no respect for my generosity.

She asked me if I missed her and I honestly answered. Having nothing else to say to her, I took her bags and left her standing in the dark, surrounded by my guard.

* * *

Persephone had been back in the castle for a few hours. She had retreated into her chamber, not even making an effort to try and find me.

In my depression, I locked myself in my rooms. In the silence I allowed my mind to wonder back to a happier and simpler form of existence. My back was to the wooden door, my eyes fixed on the stars. The pin pricks of light were fading with the coming of dawn; they faded away like dreams, giving way to a new day.

There was a soft tap on my door before my sister slid into my room.

"Why are you ignoring the girl?" Didyme asked. "Persephone is devastated by your actions."

Didyme closed the door behind her, walking in as if she owned my private space. She moved to my side, her eyes fixing on the stars.

"What did she expect?" I growled, my tone thick with sarcasm as I turned from the window. "She is not some queen returning to her throne. She is just another member of the guard."

"Yes, because you greet every member of the guard when they return." Didyme said, her tone thick with bitterness and sarcasm. "Persephone expected you to be a little more receptive to her arrival. She expected you to be happy to see her once again."

"Why should I wait around for her, little sister." I spat. "She doesn't love me. She doesn't even want to be here. She only returns to me out of fear."

"That is your own fault, Aro!" Didyme yelled. "You are the one who threatens her."

"How else would she be mine?"

My sister hissed in anger. "The girl may not be willing to admit it out loud, but she does have some feelings for you. No woman could be so cold that she is unable to love."

"She is not a woman. She is just another child as far as I am concerned!" I hissed in reply.

"Watch your tongue, brother. Your words may come back to hurt you." Didyme said.

She turned and stormed out of my room, presumably back to my beloved Persephone. I was left to my own devices.

In frustration, I turned back to the waking city. It was my city, waking up to another day of pastel pink skies and short, mortal lives.

I was the king of the vampires, of the dead. I was a modern day Hades, living in and ruling my own Underworld. I would not let some child take away my purpose and make me forget my duty to my brothers, my sisters, my guard and my people.

* * *

**Persephone's Point of View**

I had taken a long, hot shower, trying to recover from my long trip. My long hair was damp and dark, my skin pink from the warm cascades of water. I wrapped a thick, black towel around my body and headed towards the sink. Above the sink was a mirror framed by vines made out of black iron and decorated with flowers of red jewels. Using the back of my hand, I cleaned the condensed steam off of the reflective surface. With my reflection cleared, I took in my appearance.

My eyes were red from crying and my pupils were large with thirst. Around my eyes were purple bruises, another sign that I needed to hunt. My skin was flushed, just barley highlighting my new tan. My hair was darker and dead straight; once my hair dried it would be back to curls of gold caramel and chocolate.

Thick, hot tears streamed down my face as I thought about Aro. He had dismissed me for reasons unknown to me. I had offended him unintentionally, just as he had unintentionally broken my heart.

He no longer wanted me just as I discovered that I could not live without him in my life. The feeling of rejection was painful and suffocating. My tears began to build up and sobs escaped my chest as I struggled to breathe.

"Persephone?" I heard Didyme call outside my bathroom door. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." I choked out, drying my tears with the back of my hand.

"May I come in?"

I looked at my reflection, deciding that I was as presentable as I would ever be in my state.

"Sure." I whispered, drying the last of my tears on the hem of my towel.

I went to sit on the edge of the bath tub, slumped over. Didyme moved to my side and put her arms around me.

"Don't cry, child." She said. "My brother is just being difficult. Give him time and he will come to you."

"Why is he being so difficult?" I asked, trying not to cry. "I never intended to hurt him or his pride."

"Love makes men act strangely." Didyme said softly, looking me over. "Go clean up and then go speak to him."

"Do you think it'll work?" I asked.

"You have to try."

* * *

I stood outside of Aro's room. The wooden doors seemed threatening, as if they were the entrance to my doom.

I was wearing a beautiful black dress, one most of the female guards seemed to like. The dress was floor lengths with a hint of modern style in the cut. My hair was dry, lying in waves of caramel and chocolate over my shoulders.

With a deep breath, I raised my hand to the door and knocked.

"Enter." I heard Aro say for within, his voice hard and bored.

I opened the door slowly before I glided in.

Aro was standing by the window, his back to me. The sun was rising, eclipsing him from my view. His long black hair flowed into his cape and his pale skin glistened in the light, making him look like a modern Hades. If I ever doubted the power he had, all my doubts were burned away with this image.

I closed the door carefully, taking my time. Using the reserves of my courage, I walked to stand next to Aro, next to my Hades.

"It's a beautiful morning." I said softly.

My eyes focused on the glass, on Aro's reflection. His eyes were bright red, telling me that he had fed recently. His eyes never moved from the city; not even to steal a glance at my reflection.

He reached out and took my hand in his, his eyes still fixed on the city below us.

"Do you love me?" He asked softly.

I looked at him, then back at the city. He still held my hand in his, but he turned to look at me.

"You are so hard to read." He said, touching my face. "You don't understand how frustrating it is for me when I can't see your mind."

"What do you want with me, Aro Volturi?" I asked, not giving him a direct answer. "You have seen that I am defiant. You know you can't control me and that I will never obey you. I'm not like the rest of your guard. I will not worship you like a false god. You are just a power hungry, flawed vampire with nothing good to offer the world."

"Yet you love me." He replied with a smile. "You see some good in me."

"How could I not?" I whispered, my eyes filling with tears.

"Persephone." He whispered, taking my chin in between his fingers and forcing me to look into his eyes. "Stay with me."

"Only if you allow me freedom. If I can come and go as I please, then I'll stay." I bargained.

"Only if you come back to me, my love." He said.

"Always." I whispered in reply.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Hola!

This chapter actually kinda happened to me. Well, the beginning part any way. Yes, I know, I'm a total girl. I freak out about the strangest things.

Thanks to the following for dropping in and reviewing: Sunnyhunny18, natsumi456, AnimeBoyLuver004, NonrealityRocks, Discobear4 and Noble Korhedron!

* * *

**Aro's Point of View**

A shrill scream echoed through the castle in the early hours of the morning.

In less than a heartbeat, I was in Persephone's room. She was standing in her bathroom, still dressed in a pair of sweat pants and an over sized t-shirt. Her hair was ruffled from sleep and she looked as if she was paralyzed with fear.

I went over to her side and pulled her into my arms. She buried her face in my chest, her body shaking with fear.

"What is it?" I asked, looking around the bathroom.

I could see nothing incriminating, nothing that could harm her.

"Aro." She said, her voice thick with fear and her breathing heavy and fast. "Aro, it _moved_!"

I held the girl closer and looked around again. Still seeing nothing, I looked down at her.

"It's in the shower." She said in hysterics. "Get it out! Get it out!"

I let go of her and she backed towards the wall in fear, as if something was waiting to attack her. I looked in the shower for her demon when I saw it.

I burst out laughing.

"It's not funny, Aro!" Persephone yelled. "Get it out!"

I picked up the little white gecko with red eyes. "He's not going to hurt you. It's just a baby."

Persephone cringed away from the gecko.

"What's going on?" Didyme asked from the bathroom door.

"Persephone just got a fright." I said, laughing slightly.

"It's not funny." She hissed in anger. "That _thing_ was in my shower, and it _moved_!"

Didyme looked at the gecko in my hands then back at Persephone.

"I agree with the girl. Get it out of here." Didyme said, holding a handkerchief up to her face.

"It's just a baby." I said to my beloved Persephone. "It really won't hurt you."

She shook her head and bit her lip. "It looks weird. It's unnatural."

I looked over the little gecko once again. His skin was so white you could almost see all his internal organs. I watched his little heart pump and the blood move through his little veins.

"I think he is cute." I said.

Persephone rolled her eyes. "Just get it away from me."

"Come here." I said to Persephone, ignoring her protests.

The girl came forward reluctantly. For a few moments I forgot she was a fifty year old immortal; I only saw her as a young girl filled with irrational fear.

"Give me your hand." I said, extending my empty one to her.

She slowly presented her hand, palm up. I took her hand and kissed her palm. She blushed, but she didn't pull away. I coaxed the gecko onto her hand and watched as Persephone cringed.

Suddenly my beloved gasped and smiled down at the gecko.

"I can see into his mind!" She giggled. "He's just a little baby."

Didyme looked at my love, shock in her eyes. "You like it?"

"It's so cute!" Persephone cooed. "Aro, can I keep him? Please can I keep him?"

I wrapped my arms around her and nuzzled her hair.

"He's going to need a name." Persephone said absentmindedly, still looking at the gecko.

"How about Demon?" I said, smiling at the irony.

"You can't be serious about letting her keep that _thing_!" My sister shrieked.

"Aw, Didyme. I never had a pet before." Persephone said, pouting.

"Aro hasn't technically said that you could keep him." Didyme said.

Persephone turned and looked at me, her green eyes large with her pleas.

"Please, Aro." She said in a tone I knew I could never say no to. "Please. I'll look after him and everything."

"Alright." I said, smiling at her.

"Yes!" Persephone said, ripping out of my arms. "We need to go into the city to get a habitat for him. And some gecko food."

The gecko shot out of her hand and up her arm. Demon ducked under her shirt and reappeared at the neck of her shirt, moving to her shoulder. The gecko then climbed up her neck and draped itself over her right ear.

"I think that gecko is demented." Didyme said, still holding her handkerchief to her nose and mouth.

"Aw. He likes it there." Persephone giggled, once again reminding me of a young girl. "Thank you, Aro."

Persephone bounced away into her room, talking to her new pet.

"Be careful, brother." Didyme said, turning to look at me. "She may end up loving that thing more than she loves you."

My sister stormed out of the room, causing Persephone to halt what she was doing.

"What did I say?" The girl asked, looking at me. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Nothing, my love." I said, walking into her arms. "Everything it just perfect."

* * *

Persephone was lying on my bed, playing with her gecko. The girl was tired after spending the day shopping in the city.

The little reptile was lacing it's body through her fingers, acting more like a loyal cat more than a gecko. I moved to sit next to her on the bed. She sat up and put a pillow on my lap before she lay her head down across my legs. She looked up into my eyes as her gecko found his way back to her right ear.

"He likes it there." Persephone said, reaching up to touch her new pet.

"He looks like some exotic earring." I said, touching her face. "The way he curls around your ear..." I sat and admired her for a few moments. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you look?"

Persephone blushed and smiled. "Often."

"Have you ever been kissed?" I asked, my eyes trailing down to her lips.

Her pink lips curled into a smile. "What kind of question is that, Aro Volturi?"

"I want to know."

Persephone sat up and carefully dislodged the gecko from her ear. Her back was to me as she put the gecko in his habitat.

"Tell me." I asked, moving to sit cross-legged on the bed.

"No." She whispered.

"Why not?"

She turned and looked at me, her dark hair curling around her face. "It just never occurred to me. I mean, I grew up around Grey, but he was more like an older brother to me."

Persephone began to pace, careful to keep her eyes from mine.

"So not even with Graham?" I asked, watching her but not moving from the bed.

She shook her head. "Nope."

I stood up and went to her side. I touched her arm, causing her to stop pacing. I held her in front of me, looking into her eyes.

"You really are remarkable." I said.

"I grew up too quickly." She whispered.

I brushed her hair away from her neck and face, lifting her chin.

"Does it matter?" I asked.

I remembered the night she came back, only three days ago. She had told me she loved me and promised that she would always come back to me. I had been seconds away from kissing her when Felix burst in, calling me away on important Volturi business.

She smiled at me, reminding me how much I loved her. She dropped her mind shield, letting me into her mind. I saw she loved me that same way I loved her.

"Always." I whispered, leaning down to place my forehead against hers.

* * *

**Persephone's Point of View**

I was standing in front of Aro, his forehead against mine. His bright, red eyes burned into me, as if he was looking into my soul. He was inches away from finally kissing me, but he was stalling; he was carefully gauging my reaction to him, to see how I really felt about him.

I let down the last of my mind shields, allowing him to see me for who I truly was. I let him see that I wanted this to happen. I wanted him to kiss me.

_I wanted him._

A smile spread over his face, making him look like the nineteen year old he was when he was changed. He was still one of the most handsome men I had ever met.

I closed my eyes, listening to my heart beating faster. With anticipation, I waited for his cool lips to touch mine; for us to official be bonded to each other.

We were locked in a trance created by the moment. Aro was moving too slow for my liking, but I wasn't going to make the first move. The waiting, the anticipation, only added to the specialness of the occasion.

I could feel his cool breath on my lips when our trance broke. The shrill ring of a cell phone caused us to spring away from the other in guilt, as if we were teenage lovers who had gotten caught doing something that we shouldn't have even been contemplating in the first place.

The cellphone had been a gift from Aro; a way for me to keep in contact with Grey when I was staying in Volterra. Mostly, it was a way for me to keep in contact with Aro if I ever left the city.

"Ignore it." Aro said, pulling me back into his arms.

I was distracted and the mood was broken. My eyes fixed on the red and black phone that was still ringing, begging for my attention.

"Oh, just answer it then." Aro said, moving away from me.

I looked at Aro sadly before I picked up my phone and pressed the accept button.

"Hey, Grey." I said.

"Press, I have great news!" My companion said, excitement lacing his tone. "They found her! She's in Tibet."

"Stacy?" I asked in disbelief.

Aro looked at me, unspoken questions in his eyes. I shook my head and reformed my shields as I began to pace.

"I need you to come with me, girl." Graham said, his excitement increasing. "I need you there so you can use your gifts to make sure it is really her."

"Grey, I... I can't!" I said in a broken whisper. "I can't just leave. Not now."

"Why not?" Grey asked, sounding angry. "I thought Aro gave you your freedom."

"That was a few days ago!" I yelled at the phone. "Graham, I'm sick of chasing ghosts and rumors around the planet. I'm not going to spend the rest of my eternal life looking for Stacy! She is not coming back!"

"Wouldn't you do the same if it was Aro?"

"It's not the same, Graham!" I screeched into the phone.

Aro stopped me and motioned for the phone. With a reluctant sigh, I handed it to him.

"Hello, Graham." Aro said, strolling away from me and towards the window.

There was silence in Aro's room as Graham explained himself. All I could hear was Grey's fast talking, muffled by the distance across the room. Every so often Aro would give a sign of confirmation.

"Of course she may go to Tibet with you." Aro said after a few moments.

I stared at Aro in disbelief, but my Hades moved to my side and took my hand, smiling down at me. I rolled my eyes, internally cursing my parents for passing on such bad genes to me. I hated being short, especially since Aro was using my weakness to his advantage.

"We will meet you at the castle walls tomorrow morning." Aro said. "Just don't keep her away for too long."

The conversation lasted a few more seconds before the call ended. Aro canceled the call and looked down at me.

"_Tibet?_" I asked, my eyes filled with tears. "That's so far away."

Aro nodded. "Yes."

"And you just agreed to letting Grey take me to _Tibet_?"

"Yes, my love." Aro said, taking my hands.

I ripped my hands out of his grasp and began to back away slowly.

"If you wanted me gone so badly, then I never should have come back in the first place!"

"Persephone." Aro said, sounding hurt.

"I don't want to hear it!" I yelled before I stormed out of the room.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Hey girls and guys! :D

Shout out to: NannaOdieFlicka1, NonrealityRocks, Pink-Angel91 (The next chapter is for you. You'll see why! ;) ) and musicluver9001.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

**Persephone's Point of View**

Darkness fell over the city of Volterra.

Still angry at Aro, I had walked around the castle, trying to find a way to express my anger. I had found my way to one of the towers and I climbed up the stairs. I reached the highest point of the castle: a tower complete with battlements. You know, those funny square things found that the top of a castle. No one really knows what they are called but people know they were used during times of war to protect archers. Tonight, I hopped the would protect me from my broken heart.

I sat on the battlement, the cool stone on my back. My one leg hung over the side of the wall, just inches from the stone floor that suspended me in mid-air. My other leg was tucked under my chin, giving me some support.

I watched as the city sparkled beneath me like millions of little diamonds. Above, the stars peeked out, giving me some company.

Coming back to Volterra was a big mistake. I had believed that I loved Aro and that he had loved me in return. I had opened myself up to him in a way I had never opened myself up to anyone before. All I had gotten in return was a plane ticket to the other side of the world.

Hot tears escaped my eyes, my chest aching with a broken heart. Back when I traveled with Graham, I never cried. Grey told me it was showing weakness, and weakness meant that the world was going to pick on you.

Right now, I didn't care; I didn't feel strong enough to pretend I wasn't weak.

Aro glided up to my place of solitude. He leaned against the battlement next to me, being careful not to touch me.

"Go away." I sniffed.

"You left something in my room." He said, placing my gecko by my feet.

Demon climbed up on leg then up to my arm. In a few seconds he had found his usual spot by my ear.

"He doesn't like it when you're gone." Aro said, leaning back against the stone wall to look at me. "Neither do I."

"Then why send me to Tibet?" I asked, still tearful. "I mean, I couldn't be any further away from you unless you sent me south."

"I'm letting you go because I know if I ever lost you, I would never stop searching for you." Aro said, moving to take my hands. "I would do what ever it took, use any resource at my disposal to have you back. I can only imagine how much it hurts Graham to have lost his mate."

"Stacy was his best friend before I came along." I said sadly. "It's my fault she left."

Aro moved to kneel down next to me, my hands still in his. "What happened?"

"You've already see it through Graham's eyes." I said, ripping my hands away.

"I want to hear your side of things." Aro said.

"You are aware that for the first years of my life, I aged rapidly? I was only five years old, but I could pass off as a thirteen year old. Stacy was alarmed at how fast I was growing up. She thought I would look ninety by the time I was ten and dead a few years after that.

"Stacy, Grey and I went down to Chile. There were rumors that there were others of my kind there, so we decided to see what we could find.

"Graham and I had been out hunting when we met Nahuel. He was just over a hundred years old at the time. He explained to me what was happening to me, how I would reach full maturity at the age of seven. I was going to have the chance every teenager dreamed of; to be seventeen forever."

Aro moved a little closer. I could feel the cool warmth of his body next to mine. He held my hands as I told him my story; at parts, I opened up my mind so that he could see my thoughts and feelings. He didn't cringe away like I expected him to. Instead, he had his arm around me and allowed me to rest my head on his shoulder. Us being together like this reminded me of the images I had been shown about Hades and Persephone. I wondered if the dark couple had been anything like this; so open to the other, so young when the other was around.

"Nahuel believed I was one of his sisters and that Joham was my father." I said softly.

"We might never know." Aro said.

"It's not my concern." I said. "My father was a sadistic man. I'm glad I never met him."

"Joham believed he was creating a super-race by breeding with humans." Aro said. "It's ironic that you are named after a goddess; Joham taught his daughters that they were goddesses and that humans were just there for their own use. We are still looking for him so he can pay for his crimes."

"Isn't that what the Volturi believe? That humans are only good for feeding." I asked, no humor in my tone.

"We believe in co-dependence with humans." Aro said.

"Nahuel hated his father for what he had done to his mother. Nahuel saw himself as a monster, an opinion I once had about myself." I said, changing the topic back. "Time and travels have changed that view."

"You could never be a monster." Aro said, his face buried in my hair.

"I was interested in what Nahuel had to teach me, but Grey noticed it was getting late and we had to return to Stacy. When we got to the hotel, she was gone. No note, nothing.

"Graham was devastated, of course. He believe she left because she wasn't able to deal with what I was; she hadn't heard the news about me. So, that night, we packed up and left. Ever since then, Grey and I traveled around the world, following up every lead or rumor we heard about a vampire female named Stacy."

"So, why were you in Volterra?" Aro asked.

I played with his fingers, lacing mine through his. His cool grasp was comforting, as if after all the time I had existed, I had finally found home.

"Grey heard a rumor that she was part of the guard. We soon found out the the vampire Eleazar was a male who had left the guard many years before." I replied. "But I knew it was wrong, because Stacy's gift is stronger; I would know. Grey was hurting because he was so sure that this time, we would be right. In his carelessness, I go captured by your guard."

"Not that you regret it." Aro said, holding me closer.

"Why would I?" I asked, smiling at him. "I got lucky."

Aro raised my chin up, his eyes looking into mine. "So, you really don't want to go to Tibet?"

"No really." I said, shrugging. "I'm too old to chase dreams and rumors. I want to settle down in one city, with them same people around me every day."

"You still have a duty to your friend." Aro said, "Just like I have a duty to the vampire world."

"Can't we just forget our duty for a little while?" I asked.

"Maybe." Aro said, smiling at me. "If you would let me."

I saw something in that smile, something that was becoming familiar to me.

"Let's just hope there are no interruptions this time." I said.

"I wouldn't let you leave this castle before I had the chance to kiss you." Aro said.

Inside, I felt my stomach twist in a good way.

Aro ran his hands through my hair, lifting my face to his. There was an edge of desperation as his lips met mine. It was like time was against us and Aro was not going to waste another moment of the time we had left to ourselves.

The kiss was soft and sweet. His cool lips moved against mine, his grip on me getting tighter. I began to fear that he would never let me go; not that I would have minded.

"It's getting late." He muttered against my lips.

"So what?" I asked, still kissing him back.

He pulled away, reluctance in his eyes. "We'll have time for goodbyes tomorrow."

I groaned my protests, but then I sighed. "If you insist."

Aro grabbed my hand as I tried to pull away. "But there is something we need to discuss first."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm listening."

"It's about our original agreement." Aro said, his gaze going darker. "There are a few changes I would like to make."

"Such as?"

Aro pulled me into his arms. "You know I wanted you to acquire any gift you found?"

"Yes?" I asked, uncertainly.

Aro brushed my hair out of my face.

"Consider it void." Aro said, his cool lips touching my neck. "I love you no matter what."

"Aw." I said, leaning down to press my lips to his.

"Come on." He said, standing up. "It's time for you to go to bed. Tomorrow is a big day."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Let me just tell you, my life sucks. I asked a guy to our end of year prom, and he said no :(

Anyway. This chapter is dedicated to Pink-Angel91! Just because she's been waiting for our happy couple to kiss for so long ;) Enjoy, girl!

Shout out to: Pink-Angel91, AnimeBoyLuver004, sunnyhunny18, Discobear4, musicluver9001 and Noble Korhedron.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

**Persephone's Point of View**

It was one of those beautiful mornings that came with Italian summers. The humidity had caused clouds to form over the city, making it a perfect day for vampires to roam the streets.

One thing I loved about living in Volterra was my double bed. It was always so warm and comfortable on those lazy mornings when I decided to sleep a little later than usual. The bed was unlike any of the other beds I had slept in over my travels. Aro claimed that the sheets were made from imported Egyptian cotton and Chinese silk.

Summer nights in Volterra were pretty warm and it encouraged me to wear less clothing to bed instead of the heavy nightgowns that Aro had provided. I slept in more modern clothing; a sports bra and a pair of shorts.

I buried my face in my pillows, trying to hold back the new day. Tonight I was scheduled on a flight to China. I would have to leave Volterra and Aro behind in order to chase a lost dream, a ghost of a rumor. Graham honestly believed that we would find his lost love in Tibet, but I had my doubts. Too much time had passed; anything could have happened.

I groaned, hugging my pillows to my chest. It really wasn't fair of Graham dragging me away to some remote part of the world just as Aro and I discovered the joys of young love. Aro insisted that we focus on our duties first before we pursued a relationship. My duty was to Grey, his was to the vampire world.

_**It still wasn't fair.**_

"Press?" I heard Aro call outside my door. "Are you awake?"

"Go away!" I muttered into my pillow.

The door creaked open and then it clicked shut once Aro had come in.

"What's wrong, my love?" He asked.

"Tired." I complained to my pillow.

I heard Aro's soft footsteps as he crossed my room. He paused to open my curtains then he moved to sit on my bed. I felt his extra weight, how close he was sitting next to me.

"I planned on taking you out to the city for the day; a treat before you left. But if you would rather sleep a little while longer..." Aro said, touching my exposed arm tenderly.

"Stay here with me?" I asked, still half asleep.

I turned over so that I was lying on my back and I extended my arms to him. Aro leaned down and kissed me carefully.

Suddenly, I found myself fully awake; jolted into consciousness by his cool lips on mine. My arms looped around his neck, pulling him to my level. We were wrapped up in each others arms and we began to make out like a couple of teenagers.

Aro ripped the sheets away from my body, exposing how under-dressed I was. His hands pulled me closer to him, his one hand trailing down my back to my leg. His hand found it's way behind my knee and he drew my leg around his body.

Using all my courage, I pushed Aro down so that he was now lying on his back. Our lips were still moving together; out passion and lust for the other growing exponentially.

The feel of Aro's cool skin against mine was electrifying. His kisses were like a blazing fire that had caught hold of my, consuming every part of my body, mind and soul.

_I wanted more._

_I needed more._

I needed a way to bind myself to Aro in a way I had never even considered binding myself to another creature before. It had to be a physical way, since Aro already had my heart, my soul and my mind. It had to be something special; something that no one could take away from us. I needed a way to keep me in his mind, no matter how much distance was between us.

Sensing my growing lust for him, Aro flipped me onto my back. He reluctantly tore his lips from mine and untangled himself from my grasp. He pinned my arms above my head, holding me down so that I would stop fighting.

We were both breathing heavily, gazing at the other. Aro took a few more moments to calm down before he spoke.

"Not now." He whispered, his voice shaking with desire.

"Why not?" I asked, hearing the hurt in my tone.

Aro stood up and moved away, running his hands through his long, black hair in frustration. I gazed at him in shock, trying to shift through my emotions. I tried to figure out what went wrong. Had I been too forward for him? Was I too eager, too dominating?

As my questions began to die down, a new feeling set in.

The cold, painful grasp of rejection had found it's way into my lungs, making it hard for me to breath. The feeling was strong and raw, causing my eyes to fill with tears.

I knew I was having an irrational reaction, but what hurt the most was that I had never made myself so vulnerable to anyone before. I had been all over Aro and he had pushed me away for reasons I did not know. In my short life as an immortal I had never had to deal with anything like this before.

"Are you saying you don't want me that way?" I asked, trying to keep the tears at bay.

"No." Aro said, being careful to stay out of my reach. "That is not what I intended, my love."

"Then what?" I asked, blushing with shame.

"I forget how different we are sometimes. I forget that we have different views on love and how we show it." Aro said, moving to sit down next to me. "I came from a time where sex out of wedlock was a crime punishable by death. After hundreds of years alone, old habits are hard to kill."

I rolled my eyes. "If we are so different, then why even bother with this?"

Aro chuckled and took my hands. "We are perfectly suited for each other, my dear. I am you and you are me. We are connected on a deeper level than any other couple in history. We feel each others emotions, we know each others lives. We understand each other in a way no one else can. We open up our minds to each other and there are no secrets between us."

"I love you." I whispered. "I really do."

"I love you, too." Aro said, kissing my forehead.

"If we are not going to do anything, then can I at least sleep for another hour?" I asked. "I'll still go out with you later today."

"Of course, my love." Aro said in a loving tone that melted my heart.

I wrapped my arms around his torso, not willing to let go. As I lay down to go back to sleep, I dragged Aro down with me.

"What are you doing?" Aro asked, sounding amused.

"Seeings as we are not going to get up to anything until we are married, I'm going back to sleep." I replied in a cocky tone.

Aro wrapped his arms around me. My head was pressed to his chest.

"Sleep well, my love." Aro said, pressing his lips to my hair.

* * *

Aro and I were sitting in a small Italian restaurant. We were sipping on cups of coffee, talking as the afternoon moved on. We were pretending that I wasn't going to leave in a few hours.

"I have something for you." Aro said.

"No more." I groaned, motioning to the ocean of shopping bags around me. "There are more bags in my room. I doubt there is anything else you could possibly buy me after today."

Aro smiled at me over the rim of his coffee cup. "I would give you the Earth if I could."

I smiled at him and shook my head. "You are too dramatic, Aro."

He placed his cup back on it saucer and snapped his fingers. In a few moments a few members of the guard were at our table.

"Please take these bags to her room." Aro told his servants. "We wish to go for a walk once we finish here."

The guards nodded and took the bags, disappearing into the alleys of Volterra.

I shook my head again, but I reached across the table to take Aro's hands. I gazed into his eyes, allowing him to see into my mind.

To the outside world, we might have looked like any of the other couples drinking coffee. But Aro and I were nothing like them.

Our relationship was special; unlike any relationship the world had seen before.

"It's just something small." Aro said, his gazed locked onto mine as he went through my thoughts. "A little security that you'll return, and a way for me to mark you as my own."

"Not another laptop." I protested.

"No." Aro said, beaming at me.

He removed his hands from mine and he began to dig in the pockets of his robe. He drew out a plain white envelope and handed it to me.

"This is only the first part." Aro cautioned. "There is still another gift to come."

I opened the envelope carefully. Inside was a black credit card with gold lettering. The letters spelt out my name: Persephone Volturi.

"Wow." I whispered, turning the card over in my hands. "This is... wow. Thank you."

Aro cupped my chin and forced me to gaze into his eyes. "I hope you don't mind the surname. The members of my guard tend to use Volturi as their surname.

"It's perfect." I said, smiling at him.

"The card can be used any where in the world." Aro said. "It's just to help make your travels easier. Every member of the guard has one, so it's really not a big deal."

My jaw dropped open. "You just gave me a credit card and you think it's no big deal?"

I was about to carry on my protests, but Aro looked sad.

"I always appreciate your gifts." I said. "Thank you."

His handsome face broke into a smile. "There is still one last gift."

"I don't doubt the depths of your generosity." I replied.

"I want to take that walk now, my dear." Aro suggested. "How about you use your new card to pay for our order?"

Aro summoned the waitress and asked for the bill. He handed the small leather file to me. I used the pen to sign my name on the back of the card. I looked at my new name for a few seconds, reality setting in.

"One day, Volturi will be my last name for a different reason." I vowed.

"One day." Aro whispered, echoing my thoughts.

* * *

"Do you remember this place?" Aro said, motioning to a park.

"Yes!" I said with a giggle. "Our first date."

Aro looked at me shyly. "Would you like to go play on the swings?"

I nodded, beaming like a little girl. Aro took my hand and we strolled to the swings.

I sat on the wooden plank suspend by two lengths of rope. I expected Aro to move behind me and push me, but instead he dropped to his knees in front of me.

"I want you to have something." Aro said. "Every member of the guard has one, so it's no big deal that I'm giving you one."

He handed me a black velvet jewelry box. I touched the soft case, trying not to look at Aro. The box wasn't small enough for a ring or earrings; it was big enough to hold a necklace.

"Open it." Aro said.

I flipped open the box. Inside was a silver V pendant on a silver chain. Rubies were entwined on the pendant.

"A Volturi crest." I whispered. "It's beautiful."

Aro ran his hands through my hair, pulling it away from my neck. He fastened the chain around my neck.

"You are a part of my life now." Aro said taking my hands.

I smiled at him. "I love it, Aro."

Aro stood up and walked behind me. He pushed the swing, allowing me to sway in the air.

"I don't want you to go." Aro whispered, stopping the swing and burying his face in my hair

I climbed off of the swing and walked into his arms. "It's only for a few weeks."

Aro kissed me softly on the lips. "We better head back to the castle and get your stuff. Otherwise I'll never be able to let you go."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Hey. I know it's been ages since I last up dated, but I've been really busy with stuff! Last night I went to a party, so that was also causing me some stress... But today was a holiday! National Woman's Day! Yeah!

The song for Aro and Press is Honey by The Hush Sound. It's an amazing song, so go check it out ;)

Shout out to: imogen321, Pink-Angel91, NannaOdieFlicka1 and Discobear4!

Enjoy! ~Kenners~

* * *

**Aro's Point of View**

Persephone stood with me at the castle gates. Her arms wrapped around my waist as we stood in the moonlight, waiting for our inevitable parting. We weren't alone; there were a few members of my guard around us.

We were all waiting for Graham to come collect Persephone at midnight.

I looked down at her. She was dressed in her normal travel clothes: a pair of old jeans, a black shirt and her hooded cape. Her chocolate brown hair was loose, hanging around her shoulders in silky waves. The moonlight caught the silver chain around her neck; the mark that told the world she belonged to me. At her feet was a black backpack that contained some clothing and a few valuables.

Her pet gecko was back at the castle. I would look after Demon until Persephone came back to me. We both agreed that this arrangement would be for the best.

"I don't want to go." Persephone whispered to me, holding me a little tighter.

I raised her face to mine and stole a kiss. "I know you don't."

She chuckled. "I can't get over how good that feels. You have a cold kiss, my love."

I kissed her again, with a little more passion. I didn't care who saw our display of public affection. I was being deprived of her presence for a few weeks and I was going to use these last moments together as I saw fit.

"So, you feel no emotion in my kisses?" I teased her.

"I like it" She replied. "And it's only a line from a song."

My fingers raked through her hair as I kissed her again. She opened up her mind, allowing me to here the song she had in mind. I recognized the up beat song as one of Persephone's favorites. It was called Honey by The Hush Sound.

**Honey, honey, honey you're the death of me  
Won't stop holding my hands down  
Baby, baby, baby you'll never let me  
You've got a dark heart  
You've got a cold kiss  
You are my love, my love, my love  
You are my love**

I heard a cough come from somewhere behind us. Persephone dragged her lips from mine, looking up at me with hooded eyes.

"Grey is here, sweetheart." I whispered into her hair.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me hard. I could feel her holding back her tears as we said our silent goodbyes.

She didn't want to say goodbye. Not this time.

"Until next time." She murmured against my lips, before pulling away.

She walked up to Graham and hugged him.

"Until next time, my love." I said softly.

"Grey!" Persephone said, hugging her old companion. "Ready to bounce?"

"Wait." I said, motioning to the guard.

Felix came forward, dressed in a pair a jeans and a t-shirt. He had a backpack with him, his black cape draped over his arm.

"What's going on?" She asked, looking at me in confusion.

"Felix is coming with us." Grey said. "It was the only condition I had to follow before Aro would let you go."

"Because I can't leave the castle or abandon my duties, I felt you needed some extra protection while you traveled." I added. "Felix will be extra help for you in your search."

"This is unnecessary." Persephone replied, taking a step towards me. "Grey and I are fine alone. We survived fifty years together. What's a few more weeks?"

I came forward and touched her face with the back of my hand. "Please do it for me, my love."

She touched my hand and brought it to her lips. She kissed my palm, her eyes locked into mine.

"Only for you, Aro." She said.

I leaned down and kissed her one more time. I heard the last few lines of her song in my mind as she opened up her mind to me.

**Honey, honey, honey you're the death of me  
Honey, honey, honey will you ever see?**

Felix picked up her backpack and Persephone slipped out of my arms. The three vampires walked off into the darkness and I could taste the change in the wind.

I knew Persephone would find Stacy.

* * *

I sat at the top of my castle, hidden between the battlements. Persephone had been gone for three days and I was lost without her by my side.

As I sat on the low wall, watching the sun set, I thought about how Persephone would be sitting next to me if she was still here. My arms would be around her, holding her closer. Her hands would be in mine and my face would be buried in her hair. Her sweet smell of vanilla would be around me like a warm blanket. Her eyes would be closed and there would be a small smile on her face as we enjoyed the sunset together.

**You've got a dark heart  
You've got a cold kiss  
You are my love, my love, my love  
You are my love**

I missed her so much.

* * *

**Persephone's Point of View**

"I hate long flights." I said as we got off the plane.

We were at the Tibet-China border. Graham had booked us into a hotel and I was looking forward to sleeping for the next ten hours.

"The sooner we find Stacy, the sooner we can go home." Felix said.

I rolled my eyes. "Just get me to the hotel. I'm tired."

We walked through the dark streets until we found our destination.

"You check in." Graham said, handing me a wad of papers. "I'm going to ask around to see if any one has heard anything."

I sighed as Grey ran into the night.

"You sound annoyed, Press." Felix said.

"I'm use to it." I said, shaking my head. "Besides, I get the feeling he might be right this time."

We walked into the tiny hotel and booked into our room. An hour later Grey came in and slammed the door behind him.

"Eat something." My companion said before he hit the shower.

Felix raised an eyebrow, unsure of what he had to do. Was it Felix's duty to reprimand Grey for taking his anger out on me or was it his duty to agree with Grey and make sure I was eating right?

I looked to Felix and shrugged.

"You'll get used to it." I said. "He's just angry that he didn't find anything. Come on, I'm starving. Let's see if we can find anything to eat."

* * *

Grey tossed an apple at me, causing me to look up at him. I caught the apple with ease and I began to turn the red fruit over in my hands.

We had been in Tibet for just over a week by that time. We had moved onto the Buddhist monasteries, hoping to hear some news. So far, we had gotten no leads.

"Nothing!" Graham said, sounding distraught as he threw his hands into the air. "And don't play with the food I bring you; Aro would have my head if you weren't fed properly."

I bit into the apple and looked to Felix. The other vampire was reading a book, but he gazed up to look at me. We exchanged worried glances before I looked at Grey again.

"Let's take a walk through the city." I suggested, still munching at the apple. "It might help you clear your head, Graham."

Felix closed the book, but Grey shook his head at me.

"I'll stay here, if you don't mind." Grey said, moving to the phone. "I'm waiting for a call."

"Last bar she was seen at?" I asked casually.

Grey nodded. "You have to understand."

I walked over to my companion and hugged him. "We'll find her."

Grey didn't answer, his eyes hopeless. I moved away from him and picked my handbag up.

"Come on, Felix." I said. "Let's head down to the city and pick up some more food."

* * *

Felix and I walked around the market place for about half an hour. I wore simple clothes, trying to blend in. Felix was dress in a similar fashion. Both of us had our Volturi crests hidden; we did not want to encourage thieves or frighten the local vampire population.

The market was a simple farmers market. The food on sale was all fresh and hand grown but that didn't hold any interest for me.

"Do wish to return to Graham?" Felix asked, sensing my disinterest.

"Not really. He's a mood killer." I said, looking at another stall. "But there is nothing really interesting here."

We were about to leave when an old woman stepped into our path.

She was dressed in peasant rags. Her long hair was grey and greasy, covered by a faded handkerchief. Her eyes were blue, but clouded with age. She was hunched over, but she smiled at me as if I was a long lost friend.

"I know what you seek, child." She said, becoming to me. "Follow me."

I took a step forward, but Felix grabbed my arm.

"Are you sure you want to trust this woman?" He asked.

"I don't know why, but I feel like I should trust her." I replied.

"I don't trust her." Felix said. "Aro would not allow..."

"Aro isn't here." I said. "Just trust me, or else I'll go alone. And you know how Aro is going to feel about that."

I walked after the old woman and she led me to an house just beyond the market.

"Go in." The woman said, holding the door for me.

Felix followed closely as I went in. The room that met us was like the one in the first Star Wars movie, the one room where the slaves lived on that desert planet. There was very little furniture, and only two other rooms joined to the main room. The place smelt like poverty.

The old woman closed the door behind us. "Sit, child."

I obeyed and sat at the small table in the center of the room. Felix stuck to my side like a shadow, keeping a weary eye on the old woman.

"Mark!" The old woman called.

The young boy walked in, quicker and more graceful that any human could have mustered. Felix moved closer to me, his hand on my arm. I could feel his grip tightening on my arm as the boy looked at me in wonder.

"He's gifted." I whispered to Felix.

"I knew you would see it!" The old woman said, excitement in her eyes. "Take his gift. It will help you, dear."

I shook my head. "I don't like acquiring gifts."

"That's why you need him!" The woman squeaked. "He will give his gift to you willingly."

The little boy smiled at me, his eyes red. He had short, sandy brown hair and his skin was deathly pale. He extended his hand to me. I went down on my hunches so that I was on the same level as him. He withdrew his hand, his eyes locked into mine.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Me?" He replied with a smile. "Ten, miss."

I smiled at the little boy. "Do you have a name?"

"Mark, miss."

"I'm Persephone." I said.

"Stacy told me." Mark said. "But she never told me how pretty you would be. You really are the goddess of the underworld, miss."

I smiled at the boy, hoping my unease wasn't showing. "Stacy? Where is she now?"

"Hunting, miss. She should be home soon." Mark held out his hand to me, still smiling. "She said you would have more use for this gift than I would."

Felix held both my shoulders as I took the little boy's hand. The familiar pain of a new gift traveled through my body, but this time the pain had an edge, some difference. I fell to the floor, shaking with pain.

"What... What have... you done... to me?" I said between shivers.

"He only gave you a new gift, Persephone." I heard a voice say behind me. "You'll be fine in a few moments."

Felix was at the new woman's throat, growling like a wild animal. "What did the boy do to her?"

"Felix." I whispered. "That's Stacy. We found Stacy."

With those last words, I lost consciousness.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Hey people! ^_^

All my stories are going to be put on hold for a while because prelims (Practice exams for our finals) are coming up and I need to study. So, I'll update when I can. My first two weeks are crazy, but after that I have so much time in between exams, it's insane! Doesn't mean I won't be studying for exams, but yeah...

Song for this chapter: Private Universe by Crowded House... Awesome song, by the by. But all the music I listen to is awesome ;)

Shot out to the following: Discobear4, AnimeBoyLuver004, imogen321, and crawfish4.

As always: remember to go to my profile and add me on facebook! Some special stuff for my stories is going to be featured there.

Enjoy the chapter and remember to review ;)

* * *

**Persephone's Point of View**

I stood outside of Stacy's market place apartment, staring up at the clear night sky. Since we were in a more rural part of the world, there were no electrical lights to block out the brilliance of the twinkling stars. I picked out the patterns of the constellations, trying not to think too much.

My mind was lost amongst the specks of light that lived in the black velvet of the night sky. The stars blinked coldly and the moon bathed me in silver-white light. The icy wind swirled around me, pulling at my cape and finding a way into my bones.

Despite the cold, I did not shiver. My veins were humming with the raw power that came with a new gift.

Mark's gift was an unusual one; the opposite to my unusual leeching gift but more like a shield that I could use to protect myself. I could no longer pick up gifts from others, unless I really wanted to acquire the gift.

I stood in my private universe, thinking of all the possibility that came with this new gift. Instead of an existence of isolation and fear, I would now be able to move freely amongst the gifted members of the Volturi coven. I no longer had to fear picking up unwanted gifts, such as Alec's numbing gift or Jane's ability to cause pain.

I shivered, but not with cold. The six months I had spent in the castle were lonely, despite all the time I spent with Aro and Didyme. On the rare occasion I spent time with Felix and Demitri; mostly because I had already stolen Demitri's gift and Felix was gift-less. There was no reason for them to fear me doing any more damage.

It was only at larger gatherings or meetings that I ever saw anyone else. During feeding times, I was required to lock myself in my room, thus further adding to my isolation.

Even the other Volturi leaders, Cauis and Marcus, kept their distance. Mostly it was out of respect for their brother, but I felt they had a hidden motive. Maybe they feared me, too.

Those who were gifted feared me, as I feared them. They feared that I would pick up their gifts accidentally. Once I had a copy of their gift, the believed Aro would no longer see a use for them and dispose of them. At one point, I believed this as well; but time had changed a lot of things, especially how I felt about Aro.

Now, all fears would be irrational. I would no longer be a threat to the delicate balance of the Volturi life style. I would no longer be Aro's trophy piece in his collection. Instead, I could focus on fulfilling a different role: the role of Aro's mate; maybe one day as his wife.

It wasn't out of a love of power that I wanted to become a Volturi Wife, but rather a true and deep love for Aro. If everything was taken away from me, and all that was left was Aro, I would have been able to be happy. I would have been able to continue existing as long as he was with me.

I growled and looked up at the stars. I wanted this to be over so I could be back with Aro in Volterra.

I missed him.

* * *

Earlier that day, I had woken up on a woven rug on the floor in the low cost house. Felix had found a blanket and wrapped me in it. Felix was standing with Stacy in the doorway, hissing at her in anger. I heard things about Stacy being irresponsible for causing me harm coming from Felix.

Mark was sitting next to me, watching the fight.

"How long have I been out?" I asked Mark, sitting up.

"A few minutes." Mark said, his eye not leaving Stacy. "Your friend is really mad at Stacy."

Felix growled, hissing curses under his breath as he came over to me. He knelt down next to me, looking me over in an attempt to make sure I was fine.

"Oh, lighten up, Volturi." Stacy said, rolling her eyes. "The girl isn't dying."

"I'm fine, Felix." I said. "I promise."

"Aro is not going to be happy when he finds out what happened." Felix said in defiance. "You know he hates the idea of you getting hurt."

"Then we won't tell him!" I said.

Felix raised his eyebrow, looking at me as if I was insane. I shook my head in annoyance.

"One touch and he'll know my mind." Felix said. "Not all of us are as gifted as you are, Press."

The old woman, Katrina, came to my side and handed me a cup of strong herbal tea. I began sipping at the black liquid as Stacy came to sit next to me on my other side, as far away from Felix as she could be. Felix glowered at me, clearly upset that I was taking this so lightly.

"Fifty years of absorbing gifts, and this little punk is the first to make me pass out!" I laughed, ruffling Mark's hair.

Stacy laughed. "Well, his gift is the opposite of yours. It was bound to have some kind of side effect."

Felix growled at us, still annoyed. He stood up and paced away. I ignored him as Stacy explained what she meant.

For the first time I noticed that her eyes were bright red. Her long hair was black with blue undertones and it hung dead straight around her shoulders. Her lips were curved up in a smile as she spoke; I could see why Graham had fallen for her all those years ago. She really was beautiful; beautiful enough to make me feel plain.

"I still think your friend is over-reacting. There will be no long term side affects." Stacy said, glaring at Felix. "It's just a little something to make your life easier, Press."

I gulped at the tea, the hot liquid making me feel more human. Stacy remained next to me, looking nervous. She played with the hem of her shirt, tugging at a loose thread.

"Is... Is Graham with you?" Stacy said, taking a deep breath and meeting my eyes. "Is that why you are here in Tibet?"

Katrina took my empty cup and handed me another one full of tea.

"Let the girl rest. You can interrogate her later." The old woman said. "Persephone, are you hungry, my dear?"

* * *

That was how I had come to standing onside on the coldest night of the year.

Grey and Stacy were sitting inside the house, hand in hand as the were reunited. They spoke in hushed, loving tones, catching up on over forty years of separation.

Once Felix had retrieved Grey and my stuff from the hotel room, we had all gravitated away to give the happy couple some space.

Katrina had moved into the tiny kitchen. I could hear her moving around as she cooked. The food simmered away, filling the night air with the smells of an exotic meal.

Mark and Felix had vanished into the night like a pair of shadows. I could only assume that they went hunting. This left me in peace so I could wander the streets, gazing up at the stars as I tried to work through my thoughts.

"Press?" I heard someone say behind me. "May I join you?"

I turned and smiled at Mark. He took that as conformation to come and stand by my side. The little boy took my hand. I made sure my shields were in place; tonight I really didn't care what was on the boy's mind.

We both stood there in silence, staring up at the stars. We lost ourselves to our thoughts, to our wishes to be away from this place.

"I'm sorry my gift hurt you." Mark whispered, catching me by surprise.

"It's fine, Mark." I replied, looking down at him. "You didn't really hurt me. You just took me by surprise."

The boy removed his hand from mine. He shoved his hands in his pockets and moved away so he could sit on a low wall. Mark's red eyes were focused on the ground, examining the dirt road as if he were hoping to find gold amongst the dirty brown rocks, but knew he would never find what he was looking for.

"What's wrong?" I said, dropping to my knees in front of him.

His eyes dragged up to mine. His red eyes were filled with the pain that came from a broken child. If vampires could cry, I was sure the boy would be sobbing right now.

"Can I tell you my story?" The boy asked.

"Sure." I replied, standing up and going to sit down next to him.

"Katrina is my mom." Mark said. "About thirty years ago, I was dying. My mother didn't want me to die; I was only ten at the time and she felt I needed a chance to live.

"Stacy arrived in town, broken and alone. She told my mother that she could help."

"Stacy turned you?" I asked.

"My mother is getting old now." Mark said, looking down at his hands in his lap. "I think I need to change her. I don't want to loose her."

"You won't loose her, Mark." I replied. "We'll find a solution before we leave."

Mark was about to say something else, but then he stopped.

"I'll talk to you later." He said, vanishing into the house.

I turned around slowly and found myself face to face with Felix.

"Don't scare the child!" I said, trying not to show that he had frightened me.

"You know how Aro is going to feel about this whole situation." Felix said. "The child is too young and Stacy will have be punished for her recklessness."

"And Katrina will be killed because she knows about us." I said softly. "It's not fair."

"We can't just break the laws, child." Felix said. "We need to set the example for the rest of the vampire world. You should know from experience."

"Mark is not an immortal child. He is not an infant or a toddler!" I hissed.

"He is a danger to the vampire world." Felix said.

"He shows control and he has been around for a long time." I said. "He isn't about to expose us any time soon."

"Don't you see?" Felix hissed back. "Stacy broke the law. She reveled our existence to humans and she created something she has no control over. Now Katrina either needs to become a vampire, or she must die. Do you want to be her executioner?"

"Is that how you see yourself? Is that how you see Aro?" I said, hot tears spilling onto my cheeks. "We are Volturi, so we have to kill?"

"Have you ever seen your beloved kill someone?" Felix said, gripping my arm. "I have. Aro is not a perfect as you think he is."

"Neither am I!" I hissed back. "So, who's next? My kind? The half-breeds, from Renesmee Cullen to my sisters?"

"You know that won't happen. Aro loves you too much to let your kind become a target."

"I know Aro has sent out his guards to find my father as we speak!" I hissed in return. "I know Aro only kept me in his coven because I have a unique ability that he wants."

"You know you're wrong." Felix said. "Aro kept you around for many more reasons than that."

"So, you can bend the rules when it suits you?" I said in a voice thick with tears. "And you kill anyone else along the way?"

"Persephone..."

"No, Felix." I said. "We'll leave tonight. We'll go back to Aro and the Volturi and neither of us will mention what happened here."

"So, you are suggesting we lie to Aro?" Felix said. "Do you know what the cost of that will be?"

"No." I said. "I don't care. I'm not going to let you kill Mark, Katrina or Stacy. I won't do that to Graham."

"Persephone, the cost of lying to the Volturi is death." Felix said, sounding like an old man. "I've seen Cauis do it before."

"Isn't Aro still in charge of the Volturi?" I said, my tone harsh.

"He is." Felix replied, sounding bored with the conversation.

I dried my tears. "Then stop making his decisions for him."

I turned and stormed away. I didn't know where I was going, but I needed to get away.

* * *

**Aro's Point of View**

I was sitting in the throne room with my brothers, waiting for Heidi to come back with our meals. The guard was mostly all there, but I was distracted. Persephone hadn't called today to update me on her progress. I was worried about her. Had something happened to her? Where was Felix, then?

Suddenly the doors burst open and Demitri came into the room, still dressed in his traveling clothes. My attention was drawn back to the present and I sat up a little straighter.

"We've found him, master." Demitri announced.

Joham was dragged into the room by two other members of the guard.

"What are you going to do, Aro?" Cauis asked me, sitting next to me.

I thought about it for a few moments, not quiet sure what the right decision would be. Either way, I would be criticized.

"Lock him up and keep a guard on him at all times." I said, my voice sounding dead. "We'll wait for Persephone to return before he has to face up to his crimes."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Hey guys and girls. Yeah, it's been a while. Blame exams :P

Thanks to the following for their reviews: Discobear4, IsabellaMarieStarling, musicluver9001, crawfish4, , NonrealityRocks and LolaWorld!

You might have heard that I've shut down one of my stories and that I was thinking about shutting this one down. Well, you are in luck. Gifted will continue as planned! ^_^

So enjoy this chapter and remember to review! :D

* * *

**Persephone's Point of View**

"Hello, stranger." Graham said behind me. "Let me buy you a drink."

I rolled my eyes, trying to pretend that I didn't notice the tears dripping down my face. Too bad the tears mixed with mascara and it caused my skin to itch.

"Go to hell." I said in a tight voice, giving up and drying my eyes with the back of my hand.

I had run at vampire speed for about an hour, looking for a place where I could clear my head and emotions from the stress I had endured in the past twelve hours. I knew I would have to go back and face all of them sometime, but right now I wasn't in the mood. I craved time alone, time away from all the drama and confusion.

The population in this city was mainly made up of tourists who had come to China for shopping reasons. This made sure that it wasn't hard for me to find a bar run by people who spoke English; all I had to do was follow the signs.

It hadn't been hard for me to be sucked into the crowd either; to remain hidden in the shadows. Even though I was sitting alone at the bar, I was allowed to be isolated with my thoughts. Nobody came up to me or even tried to buy me a drink. Even the young, Chinese bartender had moved away from me.

_Too bad Gray had an irritating habit of finding me, even if I didn't want to be found._

When I first walked into this bar, I had ordered a soda with ice. The drink remained untouched since I hadn't really wanted it in the first place. I only bought it so that I would be allowed to stay and that I portrayed some facade of being human. Now the drink was only a mass of flat, sugary water. A ring of water had formed on the wooden bar from the condensation dripping off of the glass. I swirled the glass around on the puddle of water, trying to ignore Gray.

Gray sat down next to me, motioning to the bar keep for fresh drinks.

"Go. Away." I said slowly, drawing out each syllable in an effort to stay calm. "I don't want to talk to you right now."

The bar keeper took away my discarded drink and began to clean the water off the bar with a dirty white rag. The young man looked at me as he placed a glass of fresh soda in front of me, uncertainty coloring his dark eyes.

"Is he bothering you, sweetheart?" He asked, jerking his head in Graham's direction.

"Nah." I replied, staring sown into my drink. "He knows I'll kick his ass if he even tries to step out of line."

Graham gave a small chuckled, one which I joined in. The bar keeper shook his head as he moved away from us. I saw the irony in what I had just said; I looked like a young woman, no older that eighteen. The world saw me as weak and defenseless, when in reality I was the strongest hybrid who had ever existed.

_Maybe that's why Aro held so much interest in me._

I downed my new drink, suddenly very thirsty. Gray handed me his glass without saying a word. I nodded my thanks and began to sip at the icy, sweet liquid.

"How are you and Stacy doing?" I asked, unable to hold my question back.

Ignoring the judgment in my tone, Gray smiled. For the first time in over forty years, I could see Gray's youth, his vitality. I could see the nineteen year old boy who was bitten by a vampire all those years ago. The hardness than had scared his eyes was gone; they were now filled with pure joy and happiness.

The man I had known as I was growing up was gone. This Gray was different.

"It's... Amazing." Gray said slowly. "Come back with me and see."

I shook my head. "I like it here. This place has character."

"Felix is going crazy looking for you." Gray said, giving a casual shrug. "He is worried what Aro will do to him if you get hurt."

"Felix should know by now that I'm capable of taking care of myself." I said, looking around the bar. "Besides, it's his fault I'm here, anyway."

"Felix told me about your little disagreement. Personally, I'm on his side." Gray said.

"Traitor." I spat into the empty glass. "Do you not realize what is going to happen the second we go back to Volterra?"

"Stacy is willing to do what is right."

"My word, Graham. Are you listening to yourself?" I hissed in anger. "Stacy is going to get herself killed."

"Persephone, are you listening to yourself?" Gray said. "Isn't Aro still in changer of the Volturi? Let the man make the decisions for himself."

I sat there, looking down at my glass. I had no reply for Gray as he threw my own words back at me.

"Stacy is doing what is necessary." Gray replied. "She had always done what was necessary. Even though you can't see it, she really cares about you. She cares about us."

"Oh, like that time in Chile, right?" I said with a false laugh. "She ran away from us because she couldn't deal with the fact that I could have been dying."

"Press..."

"No, Gray. I'm going to say it like it is." I growled back, new tears building in my eyes. "Stacy is selfish. Everything she has done is for her own benefit. She is like Daisy Buchanan from The Great Gatsby. She is a careless person, Gray. She smashes up the lives of those around her, and then she retreats so that she can run away from her issues. She leaves other people, people like us, to clean up her mess."

"Don't you dare speak about my mate like that." Graham said, anger burning in his red eyes.

He stood up, towering over me. I stood up as well and looked into his red eyes.

"You have your doubts." I said, digging through his mind. "You don't want to loose her again."

"Get out of my head." Gray muttered as he turned away.

"Don't try and pull that shit with me." I said, clenching my hands into tight fists. "You know I'll beat it out of you if I have to."

Gray turned and smiled at me, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "What is a little squirt like you going to do to me."

Gray put me in a headlock and ruffled my hair.

"Hey!" I said with a giggle. "You're messing up my hair."

"You know you can't stay mad at me." Gray said.

"Yes I can!" I squealed. "Not let me go."

"Say it."

"No, you freak!" I laughed. "Let me go."

"Only if you say it."

"No!"

"Sat it..."

"Okay!" I laughed. "I give up! You win!"

"Victory!" Graham said, letting me go.

We looked at each other before we gazed around the bar. People were staring at us.

"Let's go back." I said. "Felix must be worried sick."

Gray took my hand and we strolled outside. Once we were out of sight, we began to run back in the direction of Tibet.

* * *

"Persephone!" Felix said the second he saw me.

The large vampire ran up to me and pulled me into an awkward hug. I hugged him in return, trying to keep my emotions in check.

"Felix, I still have to breath." I said.

"Where have you been?" Felix asked, holding me at arms length.

I shrugged at my bodyguard. "I went for a run."

"You hide your scent from me." Felix said, a trace of panic and anxiety in his tone. "Don't ever do that again!"

"I'm sorry." I said, hanging my head.

"It's fine." Felix said. "Just... don't do something stupid that that again. I don't want to see my master hurt."

I gave Felix an evil smile. "Do you honestly think Aro would care if I disappeared?"

"Child, he is in love with you." Felix replied.

Something in his tone made me believe him.

"Maybe I'm in love with him, too." I said softly.

My personal guard was about to reply when his phone rang. Felix pulled the phone out of his pocket and looked at the caller I.D.

"Sorry, miss." He said. "I have to take this call."

I looked at Gray, then back at Felix.

"Hello, master." Felix said to the phone.

"Come on." Graham said, taking my elbow. "I want you to go and talk to Stacy."

My eyes were still on Felix as Gray dragged me into the house.

Inside, Mark and Stacy were playing cards at a small table. Both of them looked up as we came in.

"Press!" Mark said, running up to me and hugging my legs. "Where did you go?"

"It's cool." I said, touching the boy's hair. "I just needed some time to think."

My eyes met Stacy's.

"Come on, buddy." Gray said to Mark. "Let us give the girls some time alone. They are going to need it."

Stacy and I stood looking at each other across the room. Even when the boys had left, we remained still.

"Stay..." I began.

I shook my head, not sure how to ask what I wanted to ask.

"My dear." Stacy said. "I know you are angry at me..."

"No." I shouted. "It's more than that. You left us. You left me when I needed a strong female role model in my life."

"Press, I was afraid."

"Of what?" I said, tears clouding my vision. "Tell me what made you leave."

Hot tears dripped onto my skin. Stacy came to my side and hugged me. We sat down on the floor and she let me cry in her arms.

"Sweetie, it wasn't your fault." Stacy said. "I wasn't ready to see you die so young."

"You still left before we knew for certain." I said in between sobs.

"I know sweetie." Stacy said, smoothing out my hair. "And I'm sorry. But I was trying to look for your daddy to find out more. He was the one who told me where to find Mark."

"What?" I said. "You met my dad."

"Joham." Stacy said with a nod. "Horrible guy. He only saw you as an experiment. He knew about your skills before we did."

"Stay all I wanted was a family." I said.

"Sweetheart, you always had a family." Stacy replied. "I know I wasn't much of a mother to you, but you still turned out alright. How about we just try and be friends now?"

My eyes filled with tears again. "I wish I had gotten a chance to meet my mom. I wonder what she was like."

"She was sweet." Stacy said with a sad smile. "She loved you so much. She was even the one who told us what to name you. You were a beautiful baby."

I giggled wetly.

"Is that a smile?" Stacy said in a tone you would use with a little child.

"Stop it." I said with a small smile.

Stacy began to tickle me. "Only if you forgive me."

"Okay!" I said between giggles. "Just please... Stop!"

Suddenly she did stop. I sat up and saw Felix in the doorway.

"Miss Persephone." Felix said, his voice serious. "Aro wants you to go back."

"To go back?" I said, looking at Stacy. "We... We can't. He'll kill them."

"Press, please." Felix said. "This is important."

I looked into Felix's eyes and a chill passed through me.

"What is it?" I whispered through numb lips. "Is it... Is it Aro?"

I felt my heart break in my chest. If Aro was hurt...

"No." Felix said. "He is fine.

"It's... It's your father."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Hey ya'll happy people! Today is the night I've been waiting 5 years for... It's my Senior Prom (Or Matric Dance if you live in South Africa!) I'm so excited!

Anyway. If any one lives in China and is reading this, I did a lot of research on this chapter. I might be wrong on some of the detail, but then I do have creative licence to do what I want in my story! So I'm hoping I got my information right, but if I didn't, then I'm sorry.

Thanks to: imogen321, , Kassandra203, crawfish4, NonRealityRocks, IsabellaMarieStarling and 3m1y (See ya tonight, girly!)

Remember to review! ^_^

* * *

**Persephone's Point of View**

I sat at the table in the center of the tiny room, nursing a cup of green tea. Felix was sitting next to me, keeping an eye on me as I sipped at the hot liquid.

"How you holding up?" Felix asked.

I shrugged. "The quicker we get out of China, the better I'll feel."

Katrina came to my side and swapped my empty cup for a fresh one. The old woman was still dressed in her sleeping clothes; it was about two in the morning, but the old woman had come down to see what was going on.

Gray and Stacy were sitting behind a laptop, looking at prices for flights back to Volterra. Mark was at my feet, looking like a little child confused by the events taking place.

I knew exactly how he felt since I was beginning to feel the same way.

"We'll have to get to Chengdu Shuangliu Airport." Gray said. "That's the closest airport to Tibet, but we won't be able to fly out to Italy."

"It is only the fastest way if we are heading east." Felix said, his eyes still on me. "Unless we take the Qinghai-Tibet railway and go north."

"The easiest way to get out of China is to go to Beijing." Stacy said. "From there we can get a flight to Rome."

"Why did we come to China again?" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Press..." Graham said, warning in his tone.

"Sorry." I said, dipping my head to stare at my tea again.

"Miss Persephone?" Felix said, touching my shoulder.

"I'm fine." I said, shaking my head.

I looked up again and found everyone staring at me, worry laced into their actions. Stacy was twirling a stand of hair between her fingers; Gray reached out to take his mate's free hand. Felix had placed a soothing hand on my arm.

"What?" I said.

"Press, you should go to bed. We'll finish up the travel arrangements by ourselves." Stacy said.

"No." I replied. "I'm good for another hour."

"Really, Press." Gray said. "You look beat."

"Yes, miss. I'm sure Katrina has a place where you can sleep." Felix said.

"I'm fine!" I almost yelled as I stood up. "My word, I'm not some little child who needs to be told what to do."

_I won't be able to sleep again until I see Aro..._

"Fine." Stacy said in a calm voice. "What would you prefer to do, Press?"

"We head east and catch a flight to Beijing." I said.

"That will be about a two hour flight with an hour delay, and even that is me being optimistic." Gray said.

"The train will take longer." I said. "In Beijing, we catch a flight out to Rome."

"It is a ten hour flight." Felix said. "Will you be able to handle it?"

"I'm more worried about Mark." I said.

"What?" The little kid said, smiling up at me. "We're leaving?"

"We can't take them with." Gray said.

"Aro won't be please." Felix replied.

"Want me to call him?" I said with a flippant shrug. "We all know he'll take my side."

I saw Gray roll his eyes. Stacy flashed me a thankful smile. Felix just shook his head as Katrina and Mark began talking about what to pack.

"It's still over two hundred kilometers to Volterra from Rome." Gray said. "Any plans there?"

"Rent a car?" I said.

"If we are going to arrive in Rome after dark, we can run." Stacy hinted.

"With a human and a half breed?" Felix said. "No offense to Persephone, but she is not as fast as a vampire when it comes to running."

"Felix, will you carry me?" I said in a teasing tone.

"Press can run at our speed." Gray threw in. "I trained her when she was a kid."

"It's the human we should be worried about." Stacy said.

"How about we just rent the car?" I said. "It's the simplest solution."

Stacy nodded. "That sounds like a plan."

"The time difference between Beijing and Volterra is six hours." Gray said. "We could leave at seven o'clock from Chengdu Shuangliu Airport. It'll be nine when we get to Beijing."

"When we get to Volterra, it'll be about two in the afternoon." I replied. "Can't we get some later flights?"

"Press, it's best if we get back to Volterra as soon as possible." Felix said.

"Then let's get packing." I said. "Stay, please book us on the first flight out of this dump."

* * *

**Aro's Point of View**

My guard, Marcus and Didyme were waiting with me at the main gates leading into Volterra. It was a little after eight at night, and Persephone still wasn't here.

When Felix called me, it was about midday in China. They had only managed to get a flight out from Chengdu Shuangliu Airport at nine. Felix had said that they would have a few hours of delays in Beijing, but that they had a flight leaving for Rome at about three. If my calculations were right, that mean Persephone would be back in my arms within the next two hours.

The last thing Felix told me was to expect three extra companions. He wouldn't elaborate, but time would tell the secrets he was hiding.

"Where is she?" I yelled out in frustration.

"Brother, she is probably only in Rome now." Didyme said.

I shook my head in frustration. My gaze found it's way to the main gates, as if I was expecting her to walk into my city any moment now.

"It's still taking to long." I replied. "We should have organized to meet her in Rome."

Marcus and Didyme looked at each other, exchanging a smile.

"It's nice to see you thinking of something besides power, Aro." Marcus said. "I'm sure miss Persephone will be here soon."

I shook my head and began to pace again.

* * *

Half an hour later, my eyes were back on the gate. This time, there was something different.

The vampires from my coven who were on gate duty were welcoming a small party into the city. They were all wearing black traveling clocks that covered their heads. Out of the party of six, two I did not recognize were looking around, taking in the sights of the city. These two were an unusual pair: the boy could not have been older than ten while the woman was in her later years.

The other four hooded figures had there heads down as they talked to the guard. The one in the middle of the group was the shortest. The wind pulled at the figure's cape, showing the small feminine form that was hidden with in the fabric.

As if she had heard me thinking about her, Persephone lifted her head. Her green eyes scanned the crowd, trying to find me. When her eyes met mine, her face broke into a brilliant smile.

Persephone glanced to her traveling companions. One nodded to her, I assumed it was Felix, and she turned away from them.

Persephone glanced around one again, making sure no one was watching her. Once she was sure that she wasn't being watched, she ran at vampire speed into my arms.

"Hey." I said, touching her deep brown hair.

"Hey, yourself." She said, smiling up at me. "Long time, no see."

Persephone detached her arms from my waist and them moved them around my neck. Her soft lips touched mine in a gentle kiss. Persephone opened up her mind slightly, allowing music to fill my head.

**Honey, honey you are the first one  
Darling, darling around my door  
Honey, honey you'll never let me  
You've got a dark heart  
You've got a cold kiss  
You've got a dark heart  
You've got a cold kiss  
You are my love, my love, my love (You are my love)**

"I missed you." I whispered against her lips.

"I missed you, too." She replied, holding me a little closer.

Our kiss grew, threatening to send us over the edge. I pulled my lips away and loosened her grip around my shoulders. Not letting her go, I tucked her head under my chin and wrapped my arms around her waist as I greeted the others.

"Felix, I trust your trip was pleasant." I said to the member of my guard.

"It was, master." Felix said, bowing his head.

Felix came forward and shook my hand, letting me see into his head. I saw everything that had happened on their trip; I saw the fight Felix and Persephone had on the night they found Stacy. I saw Persephone running away and the worry that Felix had when she disappeared.

Persephone looked up at me, worry in her eyes.

"It's alright, my love." I replied softly, keeping my emotions in check. "We'll talk about it later. Right now, I believe there are some introductions that need to be made."

"And may I introduce Stacy, Graham's mate, to you?" Felix said.

"Of course." I replied, looking away from Persephone.

The female vampire came forward and bowed her head. "It's an honor to meet you, Aro Volturi. Persephone has told me so much about you."

I felt Persephone blush and bury her face in the front of my shirt. I chuckled softly, reaching to stroke her hair.

"This is Mark and Katrina." Felix said.

"Ah, yes. The human and the vampire boy." I said softly, mostly to myself.

Persephone looked into my eyes again, worry buried in the green depths of her eyes.

"Please." My love whispered to me. "Please don't hurt them."

"Didyme." I said, my eyes not leaving Persephone's. "Please will you show Stacy and Graham to their room. And will you have someone prepare rooms for Katrina and Mark?"

"Yes, brother." My sister replied. "Come, Marcus. We have some work to do."

Everyone began to filter away, allowing me time alone with Persephone.

"I love you." Persephone said softly, her voice like gentle piano music.

"I love you." I said back.

"What's going to happen to Mark and Katrina?" She asked.

"We have bigger issues to deal with first." I replied. "But I'm thinking Mark will be allowed to live, and Katrina will have to be changed."

Persephone nodded. Her expression was sad and she moved away from me. She found a bench a few feet away and went to sit on it.

"What's wrong, my love?" I said, moving to her side.

I knelt down in front of her, taking her hands in mine. Press refused to look into my eyes.

"It's just... I acquired a new gift in Tibet." She said, her voice shaking.

"Felix showed me." I said. "You can't pick up gifts anymore?"

"No." Press replied. "Well, I guess if I really wanted to, I could. It's just... what if I wasn't able to pick up gifts? What if I lost my powers?"

"It doesn't matter." I said, cupping her face so that she looked into my eyes. "I wouldn't care."

"But I know how much you like gifts and power." She replied, her gaze meeting mine. "You collect people for their gifts. The only reason you wanted to be around me at first was because I have a strange and unusual gift."

"Things have changed since then." I replied.

She turned her head to kiss my palm. "I don't want to loose you."

"You won't." I replied. "I will love you forever."

I dug in my pocket, finding a little velvet box. I drew it out, showing it to Persephone. She touched the lid, stroking the soft black velvet with shaking fingers.

"I wasn't planning on asking you like this." I said. "I was hoping to do it properly after all the drama had died down."

Persephone opened the box carefully. Inside was a gold and diamond ring; the diamond was red and cut in the shape of a pomegranate.

"It's beautiful." She said, her face neutral. "Looks like you have been studying up on your Greek mythology."

"If now is not the right time, I can wait for you." I replied.

She nodded. "Maybe once everything has died down. I don't want our engagement ruined by an execution."

She snapped the box shut and handed it back to me. I took it and placed it back in my pocket.

"What exactly did my father do?" Persephone asked.

"He escaped from prison." I replied carefully. "When we caught him, he had already killed a human."

"So, he has to die?"

"His crimes are to vile for us to ignore." I said. "Press, he used those women for his own evil purposes."

Press looked at me, her eyes dark. "Evil. Right."

She stood up and pushed me away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."

"No. You are right." She replied, her back still to me. "It's been a long day. I'll be in my room if you need me."

She walked away into the night; her pain only causing me pain.

"I'll always need you." I whispered to the darkness.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Hey ya'll! I'm back again, I know ya'll missed me! (And if you can tell me what song that comes from, I'll give you a cookie!)

Sorry for not updating sooner! I've just been really busy. But today is a special day! It's Graduation! No more school! (Except we now have to write finals. Pretty dumb if you ask me, but anyway.) So, to make up for it, this is a long chapter.

The song featured is Never Think by Robbert Pattinson. Get song and the lyrics I used fit in so nicely with the story ;)

Shout out to: Lola, crawfish4, IsabellaMarieStarling, NonrealityRocks, and Kassandra203.

There is still a long way to go, but I'm thinking of re-doing the story and starting from a different point. Let me know what you think ;) If you think I shouldn't, I'll still post the chapter I was writing.

And lastly: Hidden Aces: Origins will be up in the next two weeks! :D Go check it out!

Love ya and please review!

* * *

**Persephone's Point of View**

I was sitting in my room, alone. Nothing in the room had changed much since the first days I had spent here, but everything still felt different.

To me, this room was no longer a prison cell; no longer the symbol of my foolishness. This room was a place where I was safe and loved.

_It was home._

Demon had found his way out of his cage and onto my shoulder. The little white lizard looped himself over my ear, dozing in the early morning breeze

I sat at the window, watching the sun rise over the ancient city. After I returned to the castle, I couldn't sleep; I was too restless and there were too many thoughts moving in my head. I rested head against the cool wall that framed my window as I thought about Aro and the fight that we had had.

Aro has asked me to be his; to marry him and become a permanent member of the Volturi guard. As far as I knew, that offer still stood. He had even told me that he would love me forever, gift or no gift; and all I did was push him away. I pushed him away because of my father's dramatic entrance into my life. I pushed Aro away because he brought my father's crimes to my attentions; details of what Joham had done, things I would rather have forgotten.

_Aro reminded me that I was evil. A creation born from lust, passion and hate. Born from a love of power and greed._

There was a time where I had been harder; a cold shut-out who hadn't trusted anybody. Gray and I hardly ever talked about the guilt I had felt over causing my mothers death, and then later after Stacy left. I had always thought Stacy was the guilty party in all of that, but now I saw that it was my fault she left. Everything that had happened in my life time was _my_ fault.

_I was evil. A killer. I brought destruction to everything I came into contact with. I was a thief; taking what I needed, and leaving someone else to clean up my mess. It was my nature to take, to steal; I was no better than my father._

_We were both the monsters in this story._

I began to get a headache which caused me to want not to think about it anymore, so I got up and began to pace around my room.

I began to clean up the little things in my room and I turned on my radio. The soft guitar music filled my room, the lyrics making me want to cry. I melted on to the floor, dissolving into tears.  
**I'll try to decide when  
She'll lie in the end  
I ain't got no fight in me  
In this whole damn world  
Tell you to hold off  
You choose to hold on  
It's the one thing that I've known  
Once I put my coat on  
I'm coming out in this all wrong  
She's standing outside holding me  
Saying, 'Oh, please. I'm in love. I'm in love' **

**

* * *

**

"Persephone?" I heard someone say at my door.

I sat up and looked at the clock. I had been so exhausted after crying that I had fallen asleep on the floor. The clock told me it was midday; time to face reality.

I dried my face and cleared my throat. "Yeah?"

Felix came into my room, a bouquet of red roses in his arms. Felix handed them to me and I took them to my bathroom, breathing in the warm scent that escaped from the velvet petals. I filled the sink with cold water and submerged the stems, hoping that the flowers would not wilt.

"They are from Aro." Felix said quietly.

"Send my thanks." I replied, still looking at the flowers.

My fingers touched the silky petals, trying to decode the hidden meaning. Had Aro sent them to say he still loved me? Was he asking for my forgiveness after last nights fight?

"Aro needs you down at the main chamber." Felix said, drawing me back to the situation at hand. "He wants you to meet your father before he is put on trial."

"And if I refuse?"

"I don't think it was an order, Press."

I stood for a moment and thought about it. If I didn't go down, Aro would be plagued with the guilt of murdering my father before I had a chance to meet him. If I went down, I would have to come face to face with my demons. It was a hard and thin line to walk, but in the end it would always be my choice; and I would have to live with the consequences of either choice.

So what would I end up regretting more in fifty years? Never meeting the man who created me, or hurting the man I loved?

_Either way, I would have regrets._

"I'll be down in ten minutes." I said to Felix.

The guard bowed to me before he left to wait for me outside my door. I went into my bathroom and admired the roses for a few more seconds. I then moved the roses into the bathtub so I could wash my face and brush my teeth. Next, I fixed up my hair, tying it back so that the strands were out of my face. Once I was done, I placed the roses back in the sink and resolved to find a vase for them.

I took one look at my clothes, trying to decide if the outfit was right for this occasion. I was still in my travel clothes; a pair of faded black jeans and an old shirt. The only thing I wasn't wearing was my black cape. Shaking my head, I turned to my cupboard. Inside was the green dress Aro had bought me during my first day as a member of the Volturi.

I slipped off the clothes I was wearing before I tried on the dress. The soft green fabric still smelt like Aro, reminding me of how sweet he could be. It was strange that an outfit I had never worn brought me so much comfort.

Lastly, I picked up my cape and tied it around my shoulders. The soft red velvet inside the black fabric brushed against my skin, reminding me of simpler places and times.

Taking a last deep breath as I glanced in the mirror, I knew it was time.

* * *

"You look lovely." Demetri said as Felix and I reached the door for the main chamber. "Aro has been expecting you."

I nodded, my face plastered into a cold mask. Demetri gave Felix a look and then opened the door. I walked into the main chamber, the two guards coming in behind me. The main chamber was perfectly round and was lit up by beams of sunlight from the open windows.

The whole room sparkled, caused by the large amount of vampires who were standing around. The entire guard was here, including some other visitors- mostly people I did not recognize. I spotted my brother, Nahuel, standing towards the back and talking to Gray and Stacy. The all looked at me and nodded. I tried to smile, but I found I could not. Instead I nodded in return, noticing that Mark and his mother were not in the main chamber.

Using my gift, I looked around the room to see how many gifted vampires there were. Almost all the vampires had some unusual or powerful gift; it was only the odd few who were gift-less.

They were all looking at me in interest, whispering to each other as I walked past. I blocked out the words, my mind only focused on finding one specific person.

At the back was the raised platform with the leaders thrones. Cauis and Marcus were sitting on their thrones on either side on Aro. They were both talking to their wives who were standing next to them and nodding obediently. Athenodora and Didyme were both wearing matching sun dresses, making me feel uncomfortable and over-dressed. The female rulers looked at me and smiled, which caused their husbands to look at me and nod. I bowed respectfully, my eyes never leaving the central figure.

Aro looked like a man carrying all the troubles of the world on his shoulders. From the way he looked at me, I knew my face reflected the same feeling. A sad smile tugged at his lips.

"Persephone, I'm so glad you decided to join us." Aro said, standing up from his throne.

He gave me a real smile and I tried to give him one back.

Suddenly the whole chamber was quiet; waiting to see what would happen next. The only sound I could hear was my heart beat. It was like standing in a room of living statues, all of them looking at me.

The silence was broken by maniacal laughter. It was the kind of laughter that sounded harsh and it sent unpleasant chills down my spine. My eyes locked with Aro's and I refused to turn around; refused to look at where the laughter was coming from.

"So this is my prodigy daughter." The voice behind the laugh said, sounding amused. "Turn around and look at me."

I turned slowly. With a gasp of surprise, I found myself walking towards my father.

The man I expected to see was someone old, some one who looked like the stereotypical mad scientist from bad horror movies. Maybe an older man with grey hair and a hunched back. Instead I saw a man who looked no older than twenty five. Joham was handsome with dark hair and red eyes that seemed to focus only on you. He was slightly taller than I was and he had a cruel smile. On some level, I could understand what my mother had seen in him.

He red eyes traveled down my body, taking in every detail of my appearance. He nodded, seemingly happy with what he saw.

"You look so much like your mother." Joham said, his voice musical and sharp.

"No thanks to you." I snarled, standing right in front of him.

"Same attitude too." Joham said, sounding cold and detached. "I see your brother is here as well. Too bad he didn't work out quite as well as you did."

In a blur of movement, I was suddenly looking at Aro again. My lovers red eyes were huge with shock as he watched the events unfold. Joham had his strong arm around my neck, his teeth close to the major artery in my neck. Joham tightened his grip on me, cutting off my oxygen.

"Nobody move!" Joham barked. "Any one of you move, and the girl will die. She is part human, so it will be easy to kill her."

Joham chuckled as the room went completely still. Everyone was watching, careful not to do anything. I used the moment to try and dig into Joham's mind.

"What do you want?" Aro said, sounding tense.

I saw Joham plans, how he wanted to use me to obtain any gift we found and then to take over the Volturi. How my own father wanted to kill my lover. I saw that Joham had his own gift, one which he would use on me if I didn't do as he said. Try as I may, I could not identify the power that my father had.

"Her." Joham said, drawing me back to the situation at hand. "The girl is coming with me."

"No!" I yelled. "I'll never join you."

"Fine. But even you should know there is punishment for defiance." Joham hissed in my ear.

Pain rushed through my body, causing me to scream. I felt as if I was burning; the flames starting at my center and spreading out. I tried to protect myself, to put my mental shield up, but I couldn't find any of my gifts.

"Stop!" I cried, thinking it was Jane's gift. "Please... Stop!"

It would have made sense if it was Jane... Jane would be protecting me for Aro, but some how I was still being hurt, still being burnt.

_What the hell is happening to me?_

"Jane!" Aro cried, sounding like he was the one burning.

"I'm not doing anything!" The young vampire said, panic in her tone. "It's Joham."

"No!" I cried, hot tears streaming down my face. "No! Stop! Joham, please! STOP!"

Joham laughed again. "You didn't think I was some un-gifted fool? My gift pushes out any gift the individual may have and destroys it. When your mother was pregnant with you, I pushed her talents into you, making sure you could absorb gifts."

"They're gone!" I sobbed in shock. "They are all gone!"

I looked inside my mind and body, trying to look for my gifts and finding nothing. There was only an empty space with a small flicker, a spark. It was my original gift; my leeching gift and the protection it gave me. It gave me comfort to know Joham couldn't take it from me.

I began to form a plan in my head. I needed to get out of this situation and I needed to keep my leeching gift. I also knew I wasn't going to take Joham's gift. I suppress my gift, holding back as my father pulled me closer.

"Well, Aro." Joham laughed. "Look at your little girl. She's powerless. Now that she has no use to you, do you still love her?"

"Always." Aro said, his eyes locked into mine.

I turned my face to look at the room. There was no time for me to get involved in the taunting conversation; I had to find what I was looking for.

_Aro once told me of a mind reader. I think he said the name was Edward Cullen._ I thought. _Please, mind reader. If you are here, I'm going to need your help._

A vampire with coppery hair took a step forward and nodded.

_It is Edward right?_ I thought, looking at the vampire. _Tap your foot once if I am right._

The man looked me in the eyes before he tapped his foot. The click of his shoes on the tiles caused everyone to look at him.

"Aro!" I said, drawing attention away from the mind reader. "Please, you have to do something."

Aro looked at me, sadness in his eyes. I began to focus on the mind reader again as Joham prattled on about something.

_Move towards the back of the hall. Circle round until you get to Aro. Touch him on the shoulder and let him see into your mind. But I'll need to keep Joham distracted. Let Aro know I'm only saying what I have to say. I don't mean any of it._

The man nodded again and began to shift to the back of the crowd, keeping hidden behind other people.

_Aro needs to tell Alec to use his gift on Joham. My father doesn't speak Italian, so it will be best if Aro doesn't give the command in English. Once my father is under the influence of Alec's gift, I can get away. That is, only if I'm not affected as well. Joham was right; I have lost all my gifts. All my gifts except the one I originally had._

"Maybe you are right, father." I said out loud as I ripped my eyes from the mind reader. "Maybe Aro doesn't really love me. The only thing he cared about was my gifts."

"What?" Aro said, looking at me with hurt eyes.

_I'm so sorry, my love. I don't mean any of this._

"Well, did you not tell me I had to take any gift you put on offer?" I said, still looking at Aro.

I felt my father smile. Joham watched me and loosened his grip around my neck.

"You are right, daughter." Joham said. "Why do you think he asked all these gifted vampire's to be here?"

"I can't believe I fell for his lies." I said, turning to look at my father.

Joham let me go, his red eyes locked on mine. A smile spread over his face, victory shining in his eyes.

"I'm glad you see the truth, my dear." My father said. "Come, we must leave this place."

I nodded. "Can I just say goodbye?"

"Of course." Joham said, no doubt in his tone.

Joham had no reason not to trust me. He didn't know that I knew there was a mind reader in the room. He had under estimated how much I loved Aro.

"Aro." I said, turning to look at the love of my life.

Aro nodded at me, his face composed in a sad mask. Aro looked at me and I saw the mind reader at his side. The leader of the Volturi gave me a sharp nod, letting me know he was in on the plan.

I took a deep breath, mentelly prepairing myself.

"I never loved you, Aro."

"Never?" My lover asked in reply.

I shook my head. My eyes filled with tears as I tried to force out the lie.

"Ti amo, Aro." I said._ (I love you)_

"Usa il tuo regalo, Alec." Aro said. _(Use your gift, Alec.)_

"What did he just say?" My father said, sounding out raged.

I laughed.

"You're an idiot, Joham." I said before everything faded to black.


	19. Chapter 19

Due to the crazy turn my life has taken, I've had to put an almost two year hiatus on my stories. But now that I've travled, loved and lost, I fell I can write from a place I know and this means my characters will have more depth. So by the end of July 2012 all stories will resume as new stories with slight changes in the plot.

Thanks for the support, guys! ^_^

Peace, love and all that jazz!


	20. New Story!

Hey!

I'm up and writing again. First chapter of Luna's story is up and running, so go check it out :)

The story is **Origins: The Luna Ateara Story.** Info is on my page ;)

More stuff coming soon :)

Thanks for the love and support, and I hope you enjoy :)

**Peace and love**

**Kennedy**


End file.
